The Lost Queen of Cian
by Redroses08
Summary: After falling into the river, Melanie and her friend Terry finds themselves trapped in another world surrounded by creatures only told in stories, some protecting them while others wanting them dead, but soon discovering the truth about herself & her past
1. Introduction

**"Everything that is new or uncommon raises a pleasure in the imagination, because it fills the soul with an agreeable surprise, gratifies its curiosity, and gives it an idea of which it was not before possessed." - Joseph Addison**

_People say when gazing at the stars, it tells of many ancient tales of adventures that has taken place and of the hero's that saved the day in these_

_tales, reminders through the years for the world to see so we never forget about such things. But there is one tale of great adventures that has yet to_

_be written among the stars because it takes place in our time when a hero shall rise to save their world and ours as well. But for you to understand_

_this tale, I must start from the very beginning of years way before any of us even existed and in a place of not our world but a world where the_

_mythical lives, a place called Cian._

Cian was home and dimension to the three powerful beings of not mortal but like gods. No one knows of their origins but that is a story for another

time. Their names were Elizabeth, Ashling, and Vega. Elizabeth was the oldest and powerful of her other two siblings, Ashling her sister and Vega

their brother. In her time of ruling, Elizabeth created the mythical creatures of vampires, werewolves, fairies, dragons, mermaids, pixies, dwarfs,

witches, warlocks, leprechauns, and trolls. She created life in her world and with animals like and some not like ours to supply her creations with the

food and blood they needed to live. With the witches and warlocks, some of these beings began to enter into the human world with portals created to

visit or to live in, however, they could not expose themselves in anyway Elizabeth told them, but like always there will be trouble makers. Soon, some

of them started to bring humans back to Cian to be used as slaves or other things such as food for the vampires, and so in doing this, humans began

to multiply but only to be hunted and used. Like every being, they had their own mind, in which Elizabeth could not control, and soon what was once

peaceful soon became a war for dominance over all the weak. Of course the vampires considered themselves the supreme beings with their

immortality, strengths, and powers over the others who did not share all three qualities but either one or two of them only. Some sided with the

vampires for fear of their lives like the pixies, witches, warlocks, trolls, and even some of the dwarfs but not all. The others that remain fought with

their lives to keep their freedom. The only creatures the vampires did not bother were the dragons, ancient creatures who kept to themselves and

were the only ones as powerful as the vampires and more with knowledge and wisdom because they were created before any of the other races, even

the vampires, and they were blessed because of their closeness and loyalty to the gods. Many have sought the help on both sides from the dragons

but they did not want involvement into this war of bloodshed nor did they want blood on their hands. So eventually they were forgotten and were

never seen by anyone. Because of this many started to call them the Forgotten. The vampire king Lucine, the first vampire, was merciless with greed.

He took so many lives without a second thought, only wanting to rule above all others but of course he could not with one, Elizabeth. With seeing

this, she cursed the vampire race with only being able to come out as creatures of the night, to be able to live in the darkness only since their hearts

were nothing but dark and evil, to die in the sun light and to not be able to reproduce by having children, only with turning another being into a

vampire. Elizabeth only spared three of this curse, the kings wife Raven and their two sons Bronwen, the oldest, and Marlin, who was just a baby. She

did not see the same darkness in Ravens heart as in her husband, but Raven begged for Elizabeth to spare her children as well. In Elizabeth human

form she came to them in since she could not come in her true form in front of the others that were not immortals because she was a god and one

look upon her will turn them to ashes. She looked upon the baby Marlin then to the oldest son Bronwen, who was only about 5 years, who looked up

at Elizabeth with his beautiful icy bright greenish blue eyes with wonder and smiled with no fear or hate. A smile slowly spread across her face while

looking at this child as his smile warmed her heart, a bit surprised with being used to seeing them fear her, but this child did not. Elizabeth granted

Raven her wish and before she left turned into her true form to remind them who was the real supreme being. The others who could not look upon her

turned their heads and closed their eyes with how bright she became and turned back around when she left. But even after this visit with them, they

still did not stop their plans of domination. The years grew darker and Elizabeth knew that no matter how hard she tried she could not stop them, if

only she were able to live in their world she could be able to stop this war and bring peace she thought, but she was a god. They would destroy

themselves and this world if they kept this up she knew because they all are a part of it. Her brother Vega told her to just be rid of them and be done

but she could not because they were her creation and she wanted to save them, she loved them. So because if this, she came up with a way of being

able to live in their world. She sacrificed her life as a god to become a mortal, but also far from one. She will be like no normal mortal or immortal

being, she will be powerful and feared by mortals, gods, and immortal alike. She will no longer be Elizabeth fully but someone else. Ashling begged

her to change her mind because she feared she will never see her sister again but Elizabeth mind was made up. She said this was not just for her

creations but for them as well because the evil will spread to try to bring them down and she had to stop it even if it cost her life, which it has now.

"I shall be back little sister. I will bring us peace again. Be watchful while I am gone, you will have to take over now. I love you both." With the goddess

Elizabeth gone, the world seemed to die a little but war still continued. Hundreds of years passed by since she disappeared and hope of Elizabeth

returning seemed to die for many, accepted for Ashling. She knew her sister would not just vanish and never come back while promising she would,

but Vega on the other hand did not share the same feeling as his sister and grew to hate her for leaving. But during this time after so many years has

passed, in the human world a child was being born, a child that held the key of their hope and would soon come back home and bring the peace Cian

has so long hoped for.

* * *

Hello everyone! Ok this is the intro to my story so I hope you like it:) I should have the first chapter up before the end of this week so there will be no long wait for you all. This will be my first fanfic story so please dont be too hard on me but plz review :) thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Ok this is the first chapter of the story and just to let you know the italic words are thoughts from that character! So in saying on with the story:) and plz review!

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEARS!" we all shouted while watching the fireworks go off. Another year that flew by and all I could think was thank god,

a new beginning but hopefully a better one. My life had its ups and a lot of downs this passed year. As I looked around, I saw that it was so crowded I could

hardly move any part of my body without hitting someone. Today was a cool but not very cold night on January 1st and I was celebrating the 2010 New Years

downtown on River Street with my friends in Savannah, Ga. I actually never really come down here during the winter because it's usually freezing by the

water, but it was actually nice out tonight so I came bringing my black sweater just in case. I was wearing a thin black halter top with strings

tied around the neck that showed off my stomach a little above my naval with the top of it shaped like the top part of a heart over my breast and

dark blue Aubrey jegging jeans fitting around my hips nicely and a black and silver belt with the bottom legs of the jean tucked into my bonanza black flat boots that my aunt gave to me.

Melissa kept telling me to dress up sexy and not plain, so I decided to wear this tonight since it made me look sexy but comfortable. I've lived

here all of my 21 years of life with my family. It was ok, but I was always the traveling type, always wanting to travel the world but you would need

money for that and I'm not the most loaded person in that category. Also with my mother ill from cancer it wasn't an option, even when she told

me she'll be ok she had my stepdad and to do what I wanted, I still said no. I looked over at my best friend Melissa who I could tell was beyond tipsy

and our friend Jessica dancing and laughing along with the music that was playing and smiled. We've been friends for so many years and she was

always there for me. It was hard to believe the years passed by so fast, but that was a good thing to me. Melissa turned to where I was standing by

the river side and shouted my name to come over where they were. I took a huge chug of my beer in my hand and walked over through the crowd to

them. "Happy new years Mel! Why are you just standing around? This is a night to have fun and a new start, it's a

celebration." Melissa said. I personally hated being in a very crowded place especially full of drunk people doing all kinds of crazy things

when they're drunk. "I am celebrating girl I'm trying to get my buzz on but isn't it a bit crowded to you here? It sure as hell is to me." I said. She gave

me a look that told me "don't even think about wanting to leave". I gave a sigh and finished off the rest of my half filled drink and threw it in the

trash can that was on the side of us. I spotted Terry coming towards us with at least about four drinks crowded in his hands smiling and cheering with

the rest of the crowd. Terry was Melissa older and only brother and also the guy I had a crush on since I first met him. He had tan colored skin with

brown eyes and short brown hair that he kept cut. Terry and Melissa could almost be twins except she had muddy green eyes and a paler skin tone

than Terry, with long dark wavy brown hair down to the middle of her back. Melissa was a bit on the chubby side and tall about five foot six compared

to me who is five foot two, while Terry is about five foot ten and well built due to him being a training boxer but not very buff. He stopped right in front of me

and handed me one of the drinks he held saying, "Happy New Year's Melanie, start drinking this. When we finish it, then we can all start taking shots

before we leave for the party at Chris house." That was the plan for tonight after we left here, which I was so thankful just to get out of this place. He

handed Melissa and Jessica their drinks and started chugging his. "So gorgeous are you having a fun time finally able to drink legally?" he asked me. I

just turned 21 last month, which I celebrated down here as well. Melissa didn't come, she wasn't 21 and able to get into the bars because of

that. Terry and I aren't really close friends, only once in awhile we hang out, but when we do I always get excited. Just being around him always make my

heart jump. He always say flirty words to me, but I'm more on the quiet side so it's kind of hard for me to flirt back with thinking I might end up sounding

like an idiot to him, but I still try. "You know it hun, but I think we have to keep an eye on Melissa, she looks a little too happy over there." I told him while

looking at her dancing to the black eyed peas 'Tonight's Gonna be a Good Night' while laughing, almost falling and spilling her drink on everything and

everyone. Jess had to take the drink and help her over to one of the benches to sit for awhile. Terry shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"That girl drinks too much. She should have waited until we are at Chris house to get that way, but now she has to start drinking water to get her butt

back straight." He said looking at her. Terry was always the much protected type of brother and he was the same toward me as well. He looks at me

as his little sister too, which I hated because of how I felt towards him, but that's how things were between us even though he and everyone else

always tell me how very beautiful I am. I have long full wavy soft dark reddish brown hair that came passed the middle of my back by just an inch

with an olive skin tone color, and big bight almond shaped green with golden color eyes that I always get complemented on. I had an angelic face with

wide cheek bones and full kissable lips. I have a nice shaped body with all the curves in the right places but I was small, only weighting 113 pounds. I always get asked if I were a model from random people. I get every guys

attention, which I kind of enjoy _sometimes_, even my own friends but he never seems to look at me that way. If he does he never

shows it except by flirting but he does that to every girl, even the girls that are his friends. I was never the flirty, all over a guy type of girl like a lot

of people thought of me by my looks. I'm completely opposite of that. My friends describe me as one of the

nicest and respectable person they have ever met but really in short terms, I am kind of shy when it comes to the opposite sex! I've only been in three relationships in my life. But even though Terry didn't see me as I see him, I

still enjoyed the moments we hangout anyway. "So you're pretty quiet tonight whats up?" He asked. "Nothing's up just enjoying myself watching

some drunktards make a fool of themselves which is looking pretty funny." I said looking at one guy trying to sing to the song and dance but failing

to get the words out clearly and straight enough, while falling on his butt. Terry looked in the same direction I was and started laughing. "HEY TERRY"

a girl yelled from the crowd. He looked over towards the voice and looked at me saying "I'll be right back" then darted off into the crowd. I was left

standing there by myself. I looked over to Melissa who looked like she was about to fall from the chair with how wasted she was and jess making

sure that doesn't happen. So in all I was left to enjoy the new years by myself. _Mine as well just drink until I can't stand either. At least enjoy myself _

_somehow _I thought. I started chugging my drink until it was empty then set it aside and sat down on one of the stone seats on the side by the

water. I turned around and I had a full view of the river and laid my back side on the wide rail that was also the only thing protecting anyone from

falling in the water but still it wasn't that safe because of how low it was, especially now with so many drunk people stumbling around, anyone could

trip and fall in. I started looking out at the view of the water, at how calm it was and how the moon reflected on the surface that made it look

beautiful. I fidgeted with my necklace around my neck that my father gave to me before he died with my fingers twirling it around. It was a bright red

diamond, shaped as a heart trimmed in gold around it like an outline. It wasn't very big but not small neither, like the size of a quarter. My father

gave it to me as a gift that was passed down from generation to generation in his family to their first born. At times it looked like it glows when I'm

feeling strong emotions like anger, sadness, or happiness making it look…magical you could say, which was pretty cool, but I was always the only one

to notice it seems. I asked my dad about it but he never had any answers for me. He just said it was very precious and for me to always take care of

it, which puzzled me even more. My father was always a strange man. He was a good father and was always there for me but I felt like there was a

secret about him that he never told anyone and at times it was like he was waiting for something with the way he looked and acted around me. He

used to tell me stories of a mythical place, more like a fairytale, when I was much younger about creatures and different beings not of our world and

the lost queen that would soon bring a long time ancient war to peace. He never told me an ending of the story about what happened, only saying

there was none but that it was up to me to make that ending. That was when he gave me this necklace. When he died, I kept it with me all the time

feeling like it was a piece of him that I had to keep close to me always. I was so focus on my thoughts that I didn't even hear anyone coming up

beside me. "It's you, it's finally really you!" a voice said. I turned around quickly and my eyes came upon a woman who looked to be very old with her

long gray/white hair and skin that had nothing but rankles. The main thing that caught my attention was her eyes that were the brightest green I

have ever seen. Her eyes looked like it was actually glowing, but other than that she looked ancient, with wearing a long black over coat that past her

legs. I only saw the front of her shoes and nothing else under it since it was closed. My first thought of her was that she looked like a witch from an

old fairytale with how she appeared. "Excuse me?" I said. "It is almost time, it's almost time for you to return home and complete your destiny. You

do not know how long I have waited for this moment for so many years. I have watched over you all your life my dearest daughter. My, my how big

and beautiful you have grown! Your father has raised you well." When the old woman said this I was beyond shocked. Did this lady know my father? I

didn't know what to say or think but I was looking at her like she was out of her mind. "Umm Listen, I don't know what you are talking about miss"

"Please call me Elizabeth" she said. "O.k, Elizabeth, but you have the wrong person and I am not your dau…" all of a sudden I had a painful headache

and when I closed my eyes and rub my fingers on my temple I started to see flashes and pictures before my eyes. It looked like memories of another

place and time but I did not understand it. I didn't remember having these memories, but in a way it seemed familiar as well. They were going so fast

like it was downloading into my brain but I didn't miss one flash. As it continued, my head started to hurt worst and worst and I open my eyes to see

if anyone notice what was happening to me but no was even looking. I started to stand to see if I can find someone I knew to help me but once I did

the pain had gotten so bad that I had to lean on the rail with my hand to help me to stand. "It is memories of who you once were and your home.

You will do great things my daughter and your journey has just begun." As I looked at her, all of a sudden the old woman changed into another form

like she was fading then coming into focus for about ten second and when it finally stopped, it looked as if I were looking into a mirror because she

looked like…me. The only difference was that her eyes were still a glowing bright green while mines were the golden color on the inside with green all

around it on the outside. Then all of a sudden she just disappeared into thin air like a ghost without a trace left. When she disappeared, the pain

started to die down a little and I was able to stand on my own, but then I was starting to hear voices of people that were all in my head. I started to

panic thinking I was going crazy or the lady cast a spell on me or something. I spotted Terry in the crowd of people all talking away and smiling, so I

tried to walk over there to tell him to help me but when I tried to move my vision suddenly started to blur and the pain came over me so bad that I

leaned over a little with my hands on my head, like it was about to explode and my hands were the only thing keeping it together. I had never felt so

much pain in my life and the images and voices kept going faster. I backed up on the rail to lean my bottom back on it and tried yelling out Terry's'

name feeling like I was about to pass out at any moment. There was some commotion in the crowd in front of me and someone telling everyone to

get out of the way. I was trying to see what was going on but my vision was such a blur right now I couldn't make out a thing except for some kind of

sparkle on the ground that soon lit up red. Everything seemed to happen so fast I didn't know what was going on. I only heard someone yell out

"MELANIE WATCH OUT" but I couldn't concentrate. Still leaning on the rail with my hands on their sides of my head, I saw the red light coming

towards me with such speed but before it hit me I felt something pulling me out of the way and twirling me sideways from the light and my bottom

back bumped into the rail hard, but before it did my foot stepped on beer bottle that started to roll forward and I lost my balance. So when my back

hit the rail, my body bent backwards with my legs lifting from the ground. It was like I was doing a back flip but instead of landing on a ground I was

landing in the water. It felt like I was flying until I hit the cold and wet water. I tried swimming so that I could at least stay on the surface but when

I tried to even move I couldn't the pain always started to hurt worse. _This can't be happening to me not like this…no it CAN'T! I'm not ready to die, _

_this isn't right! There's so much pain_ I thought. I started sinking deeper as I finally gave up. I held my breath as long as I could with hope that

someone would come for me before I ran out of breath. I opened my eyes to see if I can see anything but there was nothing. Everything was so pitch

black all around me except for a little white light that was glowing down below at the bottom of the river. I tried making out the light to see what it

was but everything was so blurred. I realized it was no use but as I looked at it the pain in my head and the voices started to die away. The light

from the bottom was getting bigger and bigger and it started to light up the whole water so I could see my surroundings better. I was so focused on

it that I didn't notice I was moving towards it until I felt something tugging on the back of my shirt trying to pull me away from it. I looked back and

saw that the tugging was from Terry trying to get a hold of me to bring me to the surface. When I looked back towards the light at the bottom he

stop and looked in that direction. His eyes grew big as he caught sight of it and when he grabbed a hold of me again the light grew so bright that it

blinded us with nothing to see but white and suddenly we were being pulled down with so much force it felt like we were traveling lighting speed

downward. There was so much pressure it felt like but soon my eyelids closed into blackness and my last thought was_ goodbye._


	3. Chapter 2

New Chapt. hope you all like it so far and I also have some of the characters pics on my profile so feel free to check them out. Now, on with the story:)

please review!

* * *

I started to gain conscious again when I felt something splashing against my face and sounds of birds and other animals around me that I did not

care to name at the moment. I groan out loud feeling pretty soar like after a good workout. Very slowly I started to open my eyes but had to put my

hands over them to block the sun because it was shining so bright into my eyes since I was lying on my back. I looked around me only to see I was

somewhere by the edge of a lake surrounded by woods or forest? _What the hell? Where am I?_ I tried to think what happened to me but when I

remembered my eyes grew big with fright as I gasps out loud and looked around quickly panic. _Hold on! If I fell in the river how did I make it in the _

_middle of nowhere and shouldn't I be dead? This doesn't make since. Wait! Where is terry? _"TERRY? TERRY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted. "Over here

Mel" I heard. I got up and ran towards his voice in the forest. I finally reached him to see he was walking around looking for some sign out of here I

could tell. "Hey are you ok? How the hell did we get here? I thought we were both dead when that light, whatever it was, sucked us down!" I said in

confusion and fear. He shrugged shaking his head with a worry and disbelief expression on his face saying "Yeah I don't know. I only remember

moving you out of the way when it looked like you were about to faint from that fire cracker rocket those dumb ass set off in the middle of a crowded

public place, damn idiots! Then when you fell in the water I jumped after you when I didn't see you coming back up, but when I got to you that light

grew all of a sudden and after that… I don't remember."He said in confusion. _Oooh so that's what that red light was._ "Yeah I don't know what

happened, my head just started to hurt like really bad and that old lady saying some weird things. Maybe she had something to do with all of this" I

said, the second part a little lower, looking around me. "Well we should try to find a way out of here, we've been gone all night so they are probably

thinking we are dead!" Terry said. I just nodded my head and followed after him in like a daze. We both looked around trying to see if we can see any

sign of people, houses, roads, anything! But it looked like we were in the middle of nowhere. As we looked, I had the strangest feeling that I've been

here before but I couldn't quite place it, but everything look dead with no life like the trees, the ground, and even the sky looked gray. It looked

spooky with only the sun having a glow to it. We walked for about a couple of unknown hours since we didn't have any idea what time it was. It was

getting a little darker and still we had no such luck with finding _anyone_! As I looked around I kept getting a strange vibe that we were being watched

and it gave me the chills, but there was no sign that I could prove it. There was nothing but the forest that seemed to be endless, but eventually, we

did find a huge meadow that look so dead with nothing bright and alive but with withered flowers and grass all round, and the dirt look so dried and

crumpled, unhealthy. As we got closer I got a more better view of it and felt a sadness swept over me and my thoughts kept wishing to see it once

again when there was life and beauty in it but became confused because when thinking about that I pictured this same meadow in my mind and it

was flourishing with the beauty like I've seen it with my own very eyes before. With wishing this, all of a sudden the meadow started to come back to

life and what was once withered and dead came alive very slowly with what looked like beautiful wildflowers of different colors all around and bright

green grass everywhere. We were so astonished; there were no words to describe it. It looked just like I had pictured it, it was like it took the image

of my mind and transformed into that same picture. I was beyond freaked out I mean was this place magical? Where we still in a normal place? Did I

do that? What the hell is going on? So many questions were going on and on in my head I didn't understand anything. I looked over at Terry who was

looking at the field with fear and wonder. I was pretty sure he was questioning if we were still in our normal world too. We rested not 2 far from the

meadow but not to close as well after what we saw. We picked up what little branches and moss we could find around to build a little fire, thankfully

for the lighter Terry still had in his pocket as well. We just sat side by side looking into the little flames deep in thought, which I'm pretty sure were

the same, about the events that happened to us and how the hell we are going to get out of this mess. When my eyes grew heavy, I took off my

sweater that I had and laid my head on it like a pillow and just closed my eyes wishing this was all a dream and I would wake up back in my nice

comfortable bed. Unfortunately, the next day things did not go back to normal but became even more confusing.

Unknown POV

I lay down on my belly on the ground to get myself comfortable for the night as I watched the young woman lay her head down and curled her body

while lying on her side by the fire to keep warm. It was my duty to keep an eye on her and make sure no danger comes to her, the promise I had

made to Elizabeth long ago. I looked upon the girl analyzing her features that resembles Elizabeth perfectly excepted the eyes that I looked upon

earlier, from the green in them, the bright gold in them as well were the only thing different from Elizabeth, whose eyes were all green, but this girl

eyes has the same golden color as my kind eyes are. I was very surprise at what she did to the meadow earlier. I did not expect her to be able to use

her powers so quickly, but from her expression on her face when she did it, she did not understand what happened or even know if she did that. Also

with her return, Cian seemed to brighten a little more now. It was just a matter of time until its back to how it used to look, alive! I was so focus on

my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone come up from behind me. "Still watching our beloved new queen are you?" the voice said. I twirled my head

around at the familiar voice and nodded my head, then turned my focus back to the girl and her friend, who was just settling in for the night laying on

his back and looking at the sky, slowly drifting to sleep. "They have no idea what lies ahead of them, what they will go through. I just hope she

succeeds and bring this war to an end. Everything has gotten worse now. Did you know that young vampire prince killed his own father for more

power? His own family now!" the voice said. I sighed shaking my head back and forth slowly in disbelief. "She came at the right time then. She will

succeed, I know she will. Elizabeth did not do all she did to only fail. That would make Vega even happier then. He has hated his sister since she left,

I wouldn't be at all surprise if he helped Marlin kill his father and help him in this war. That _boy _has no love or respect now so he is no real god

anymore to me. He does not have my loyalty, only Ashling does, but she needs to be more watchful now!" I said. "Draco, you know you should be

careful what you say out loud, they could be listening now, and they may be suspicious of us since we have been seen recently now. They are

questioning our return and thinking we might join this war, which we are, but they don't know what side we are on! We are powerful, but not up

against the gods, you know that! Nobody is and of course the vampires are happy to have one on their side, but they still fear him though, we all do!"

the voice said. "We have already sided against him with being on Elizabeth side, so there should be no point in hiding anymore Azorth! I am not

afraid even if we didn't have a god on our side, but we have her now. And I'm positive once Ashling knows she is back she will not just stand on the

side and watch! Have faith Azorth, it is time for us to come from the shadows of fear and out into the light, make our presence known to others and

to no longer be called the Forgotten but of our true name! Do not forget who we are Azorth." I said in a strong voice to Azorth, while looking back at

him, whipping my giant great tail back and forth with authority, careful of not hitting a tree, and landing it with great force that shook the ground

around us a little. Azorth backed up a little bowing his head down looking at the ground in shame. "My apologizes Draco, it's just been awhile since

we came out like this, we've been in the shadow for too long hiding but you are right, it is time for a stand now. We cannot have fear in our hearts,

for we are Dragons! We do not fear anyone." Azorth said now holding his head up high with pride when saying the word Dragons with a small

generous smile on his face, showing a little of his straight top line huge razor sharp teeth. Draco nodded his head with a proud satisfied smile on his

face. "Yes Azorth, we are Dragons! And it is time we are forgotten no more and show this evil that we will no longer bow to them in fear." We spent

the rest of the night observing the surrounds and keeping a watchful eye on the two individuals that slept peacefully through the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Please review!:)

* * *

When morning came, Azorth and I took off into the air to keep an eye on them in the clouds so that we would not be seen since it was light out now. I spotted some

humans coming towards the direction where the young woman and her friend were, still sleeping. We knew that they would be found eventually since this was the

humans' territory they arrived in. And so we watch and waited to see what will happen and let everything fall into place.

Melanie POV

I woke up to what sounded like a lot of something beating on the ground getting louder and closer towards us. Once it was close enough like it was right in front us, it

started to become quieter until it stopped. Still drowsy from sleep with my eyes still close, I just shrugged it off thinking I was dreaming it, but when I felt something

poking my shoulder a couple of times I finally opened my eyes. All around us were men armed with swords and silver shields covering their whole body except their

heads. We were surrounded by these men on their horses, with us being in the middle of the circle. They were all staring with their swords in their hands pointing

towards me and Terrys' sleeping form on the ground like they were expecting us to attack them any minute! _What the hell is going on here? Is this some kind of _

_medieval times joke? Haha very fucking funny! _One of the men closer to Terry started to poke him with their sword making him stur. "Leave me alone! What time is it?

Whoever that is poking me u better have a goo…" Terry stopped talking when his eyes finally opened and swept around him growing wider as realization finally set in.

He got up slowly, startling some of the men who came closer on their horses raising their swords higher. "Melanie, are you alright?" Terry asked in a quiet worried voice.

I nodded my head, trying to look calm while looking towards him. Terry turned his focus from me to the man closes to him and said in a slow, calm voice, "Look, we

are kind of lost here and need some help. Can you help us please? We just want to find our way back home, ok?" The man looked at Terry running his eyes up and

down his frame examining him. For whatever reason he did that, he looked satisfied and tucked his sword back to his sword belt. The other men around him looked

hesitate but soon followed him with putting their swords away, excepted for one. The man by Terry jumped off the left side of his horse and walked closer to us. "I

apologize for our behavior, but we are not used to having friendly visitors on our territory. My name is Luke by the way."He said, awkwardly nodding the left side of his

head to us "Oh… yeah, ok um I'm Terry and this is Melanie. Yeah we are not quite sure how we ended up here to tell you the truth, but can you tell us how to get out?

This is still Savannah right? I mean we couldn't have gotten far!" Terry said in a questioning voice. The man Luke looked at us with a confused expression on his face.

"What is…Savannah? I have never heard of this place you say. We are in Cian right now of course!" "What do you mean what is Savannah? It's a city in Georgia of

course and I have never heard of Cian. Is this some kind of joke? Please tell me it is!" I said in frustration. This was getting too weird and by the look on Luke face, I

knew this was no joke. "I am sorry Miss Melanie, but I do not joke. We are in Cian not Savannah, so believe me when I say I am just as confused as you are right

now!" He said with a too genuine half smile on his face staring at me. I blushed under his gaze but turned my attention towards the sound of someone clearing their

throat, who was also the one who still held his sword. He jumped off his horse and started walking towards us. "Well it looks like we have new arrivers' brother, it's the

only explanation for all of this…but I do have one question, how did you get over in our territory? Because when humans comes into Cian, they are in the vamps

domain!" in a cold questionable voice he said. _Vamps? What does that mean? _"Well, we woke up by a lake yesterday and been walking around these woods ever since

then…so what or whoever 'vamps' are, there was none with us!" I sneered back annoyed. He raised his sword towards my throat in one quick movement with a look

of anger and suspicion on his face that made me jump with shock. "_You lie_ you little winch! So what! You trick men with your beauty and lure them to their death! You don't even look completely

human!" he said in pure hate. Usually when in a position like this, I would be scared shitless…but right now, while staring into his eyes, I only felt complete anger. "Chris

_back down!_"Luke said frustrated, through clench teeth. An expression of shock came across his face then when his eyes moved towards my chest. I saw a red light

reflecting from his face and eyes and when I looked down I saw that my necklace was glowing, brighter than it ever has before! He started backing away slowly from

me with fear while the other men around us drew their swords out. Terry suddenly stood in front blocking their view of me. "STOP GODDAMNIT! WE MEAN YOU ALL NO

HARM… I'VE KNOWN MELANIE FOR ALONG TIME AND SHE IS NO THREAT TO YOU. WE JUST WANT TO GO HOME AND IF YOU WILL NOT HELP US THEN WE _WILL _BE

GLAD TO LEAVE AND FIND SOMEONE WHO WILL, so back the FUCK off!" Terry angrily shouted. Everything became quiet and still for awhile until Luke stepped up putting

his sword away then holding his hands up like he was surrendering. "Ok… ok, we will discuss this calmly and we will try our best to see if there is any way to help you

back home. We will have to see my father about this though, if you are willing, are you?" Terry looked back at me, seeing if I would agree going with them even after

what happened moments ago, but this could be our only way of finding answers and we did not know what else is out there, probably even more trouble. So

considering this, I nodded my head to him, telling Terry I was ok with it, then turning his head back to Luke he said "Ok, fine but _no_ funny business!" "Excellent then! But,

you must also give us your word that you mean no harm and explain that necklace to us of course! We will know if what you say is true once at the village, we have

some allies that are…different from us, you could say, that have abilities to see and know things!" I nodded, a bit confused with what he said, but shrugged it off,

knowing I will find out soon. "This is insane!" the man Chris mumbled to himself.

On our journey back to their village, I explain everything I knew about the necklace and the events of everything that happened before we woke up here to Luke, who

listened and nodded while I talked. I couldn't believe Luke and Chris were brothers; he was always the calm, nice patience one while Chris always seems angry and

suspicious of everything and everyone, but they do resemble each other with the long straight dark brown hair with that sky blue eyes and same sharp nose, heart

shape face and wide cheek bones. Only Luke had a more maturity in his features, while Chris still had some of his baby features, so I knew Luke was the oldest. I

always gave him a glare when he mumbles something rude towards me. Luke always apologizes for his bothers behavior towards me in which I reply "It isn't

your fault Luke", but I just didn't understand what Chris problem was with me! It was starting to get darker out but Luke kept saying we were getting close. Soon I saw

a huge wooded wall made of lodges about 12 through 15 foot high all around, blocking whatever was behind them. As we came closer, I could see about six men lined

up side by side with weapons swords in some and ex's in others hands. Our group stopped in front of these men while Luke and I, since I rode with him on his horse,

went towards them on the horse. He pulled the glove off his right hand where there was a tattoo of an outline black cross on his wrist. The guard looked at it and

nodded his head while backing away from our way towards the wall, hitting it with the bottom of the handle of his sword hard against it. Part of the wall suddenly

started to move apart, opening up like a huge door split down the middle of it. Luke and I went through it first then the others followed after. I look around in

astonishment at all the people and houses around up. It was like a little village of people just camping out in home, but they lived here. Inside were little wooded

cottages on my left and right with a dirt road in the middle, which we were coming in on. Some people came from their homes and some looked through their windows

at us passing through. Some men of our group went their separate ways, probably going home to their family and friends. "Welcome to Argon my friends!" said Luke.


	5. Chapter 4

Bronwen POV

I sat in my study looking over the map of Cians land on my desk, trying to find the next territory to take and expand our kingdom and to create numbers for our army.

Things have been strange for the past few days like the dragons, which have been gone for centuries, suddenly being seen hovering in the sky, watching like they are

waiting for something. And then with the sudden death of my father being killed while in _our_ domain was also strange. Now, it is up to my brother and me to carry on

with what our father has left us in charge of. I believe something big is coming and that we will need to prepare. Mother never did agree with this war though, she

thought it was pointless and tried to keep my brother and me out of fathers plans, but he wouldn't have any of that. She did not seem fazed by his death that much at

all, but she had to do her duty as a queen of our kind here. I am grateful for my mother's good heart though, for it was what saved us from the cursed the goddess

Elizabeth put on us a long time ago. I only remember seeing her once when I was just a very young child and I still can never get her face out of my mind. She looked

like a complete angel to me and so perfect, to a five year old kid, but I fell hard for her and the feelings only grew over the years. I had too many years to dwell on her

since my kind age slowly until we hit our full maturity then our body stops ageing. Of course now, except for my family and I, our kind will no longer be able to grow or

reproduce like they used too, only by making others like us and they stay frozen in the same form they were in when first changed. The only difference is that they

become like us, blessed with immortality and perfection. Even though my kind hates her for what she had done, I could not. My mother does not share the same

feelings as the others do about her as well and when Elizabeth disappeared, my mother was the only one, besides myself, who wasn't happy about that news. My

brother didn't really care, but it wasn't like he cared for anyone but himself and winning. Plus, he has never seen her but he was grateful of her for letting him be able to

come out in the sun. Sometimes I worry about him, he's just like father was, but loves the gore and bloodshed of it. While consumed in my thoughts, I heard someone

coming down the hall and stopping in front of my door, thanks to my super hearing with being a vampire, and in came my brother Marlin with a huge grin across his

face. Marlin took majority his features from mother with the dark curly brown hair and her eyes, while I took my features from dad with the dirty blond hair but moms

blue/green eyes too. "Always work and no fun for you Bron. Come on, come with me to hunt…you haven't drinking any all this week, you need to soon or you're going

to end up killing one of the human help in the house while passing by one in the hall." Marlin said, laughing at the last part. I sighed, knowing that I needed to feed before

I actually do end up killing the help here or anyone who might just cross my path, and I was thirsty! "Fine, but let's not take more than we should like you did last time…

so where are we going?" I said. "I was thinking, since you've been in here too long, that we should go to the humans village, Argon I believe they call it. We need some

new human storage, since two passed away with sickness and I don't know if the others will become ill too. I particularly don't like drinking sick human blood. " Marlin

said, disguised. "Very well, but like I said, no more than we need!" Marlin nodded, "Ok then, come on let's get going. I'm bring some of the men with us too so we need

to get there and back before light." He said, turning and heading out the door to leave. I got up from my chair quickly, at vampire speed, and was out the door and next

to Marlin in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Sorry, I know its short but I promise you the next chapter will be longer and full of action that you will like! I had fun writing it:). So until next time ppl!

Plz Review:)


	6. Chapter 5

Ok here it is, what I think is my best chapter yet so far from the last ones but stay tone because there is plenty more to come:) and a reminder: i have the characters pics on my profile so check them out if you haven't yet! Let me know what you think with reviews plz thx!:)

* * *

Melanie POV

We spent majority of the day in Luke's fathers' home discussing all the events that took place, excepted the old women, before Luke found us and about where we're

from. Luke's father Marcus we learned, with the silver/gray hair, misty gray eyes and strong features like he's had a hard life but still pulling it off looking handsome with

a well built body and the same 6'1 height as Luke but taller than Chris who looked 5'11, was the leader here in Argon and a very kind man. He looked shocked when he

first saw me, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't that we're strangers because he didn't give that same look towards Terry. He was very interested in us, studying us like we

were some weird aliens, but in some ways we were. We learned that this no longer was our world where we were from, but another _dimension _he described to us,

telling the history of Cian and the gods here that ruled and of Elizabeth, also giving me a weird look while saying her name. When he said it though, those weird

memories came back to my head, without the pain of course, and as he described everything he knew from what his ancestors told of from back then, pictures took

place in my mind from his words of all that has happened and then the memory flash of all that old women said to me before we came here. I didn't want to say

anything about what was happening, thinking I would not make any since to them. It was hard to believe him at first until I seen a man turn into a giant wolf walking

around outside while Marcus was giving us a tour of the place, and little fairies, about the size of my hand and the ones you see in movies and stories, flying around my

head with thin glass looking wings that you could see perfectly only when light shines on them but other than that were invisible to the eye, then suddenly the fairies

were no longer small but grew into a normal height for a human, but they were no taller than five foot. Marcus kept giving me this look the every now and then…like he

was confused! Terry was mostly quiet, especially after seeing the wolf man stunt. His face looked pale pretty much the entire time, so I did most of the talking. I didn't

see Chris while with his father, guessing that he got tired of being around me. When it grew pretty late, Marcus and Luke led us to an empty looking cottage two houses

down from the one we were in when we first came here. "This will be your new home while staying with us, and I am sure it will be awhile, so I hope it's to your liking.

Here are some clothes for you that should last until after tomorrow but I will see to it that you have enough for your visit here and tomorrow I will have some for your

friend there too. We will discuss more then and try to figure out a way to get you back home. Have a good night." Marcus said smiling politely, while handing me a

couple of clothes and towels, then turning and walking towards his home. Luke bowed his head down a little and turned taking a couple of steps away but then stopped

and looked straight at me saying, "Be watchful of nights, it's the most dangerous time in Cian, especially for you!" He said with worry, then turning and walked away. I

stood there for a few seconds, thinking over and trying to make sense of what he just said, but gave up feeling too exhausted to think and closed and locked the door.

I started towards the bathroom passing the front room and through the hall, glad to be able to take a bath and lay in a comfortable bed besides the ground! After

refreshing up from a bath, or you could say a huge wooden bucket bath already full of water like in the old western times, I put back on my socks to keep my feet

warm and changed into a long silk looking white night gown that passed my feet, only showing the front of my white socks, so it dragged on the ground in the back a

little like a trail and the top fit nicely around my shoulder showing it off with long sleeves that stopped to my palms. I left the bathroom when finished and walked across

the hall into the bedroom, too tired to browse around the place tonight. Terry was already in bed above the covers on his side with his boxers only on, giving me a full

view of his muscle ripped back which had me goggling for awhile, and then shaking my head to get back thinking straight while walking towards the bed. I sled under the

wool cream colored covers getting myself comfortable for the night. Today's journey took a toll on the both of us, so sleep came easily and soon I was out like a light.

...

I was woken up by shouting's and screams coming from outside. I jumped up in a sitting position on the bed and looked out the window across the room, realizing it

was still dark outside from the view. As the shouts and screams continued, I turned to my left wondering if Terry was still asleep but found his side empty. "Oh god!

TERRY!" I shouted in panic looking around. I jumped out of bed, running through the whole house and calling his name trying to see if he was still here. When I checked

everywhere, my heart felt like it was about to bust out from my chest from fear knowing that he was outside. I ran towards the front door leading outside, but before I

could open it, the door burst open and standing there still in his boxers was Terry with fear and worry written all across his features. "We need to get out of here NOW!"

he said quickly in a shaky panic voice. He grabbed and pulled my hand with force so that I was closely next to him. "What's happening? What's going on Terry?" I asked

fearfully. "Something's taking and killing these people! We need to get somewhere safe, ok? Stay close to me!" he said. We ran fast into the darkness and chaos

outside, ducking by and behind bushes, trees and homes. In the mist of all the crowd of people running, I caught a glimpse of something moving at an incredible speed

that it was a blur and then disappearing. Then there was another blur but when it stopped it was a man, the most gorgeous man with short dirty blond hair I have ever seen! He

stopped right behind a old man and woman, who were squatting down closely next to each other on their knees on the side of a cottage across from us looking out

towards the chaos, the stranger snatched the old man by the back of his shirt and threw him backwards behind the house out of view with impossible speed and

strength like he was lifting a feather, and then disappearing after him. The woman was left there screaming and crying, falling on her butt and hands behind her while

facing where the man and the stranger disappeared. "Oh my god, Terry did you see that over there? What the hell is going on?"I ask shocked. Terry wasn't even

listening to me…he was lost in the mess that was in front of us with people getting knocked down and disappearing one by one. Suddenly we saw Luke and Chris

running into the middle of all the action with their swords out and behind them were some giant wolves, fairies and stubby midget looking people that were throwing the

blur figures back without even touching them, tossing them against trees or homes and anywhere else. The fairies were doing the same as well to the blurs, so I figure it

was magic. The wolves were more physical though, with the help of Luke and Chris. Terry turned his head towards me then, looking me straight in the eye saying,

"Ok, I'm going to get Luke and see if he could get us out of here, we are going to need help to do that with protection…I'll be back ok? Please Mel, stay here no matter what…its better

than being out in the open" I nodded my head quickly "Fine! But hurry back!" I said worried. He nodded before charging into the now fighting zone. I kept a look out for myself,

but mostly I kept my eyes on Terry. After a lot of dodging, he finally made it to Luke, pulling him a little away from the mist of the fighting. I watched as they talked and

Terry yelling while pointing at me. Luke nodded his head and they both headed towards where I am. Once they were close to the front of the cottage that I was still

hiding at the side of, I got up from my spot and started jogging towards them, but I suddenly stop and my eyes grew big in fear when I saw a blur figure of something

running up behind them. "NOO" I shouted in horror. The figure hit Luke on the side of his head that made him flew and slam his body against a tree, making him lose his

grip on his sword that dropped before he could turn and defend himself. Terry turned towards the figure then and started to throw punches, but it dodged each one in

impossible quick speed with Terry only hitting air. I heard a low cruel laugh coming from the figure while it dodges. Then suddenly it had its back towards me with its

hand around Terry's neck holding him up in the air with his feet dangling from the ground. It grabbed one of Terry's arms then that was clinging with his hand to the

figures arm of the hand that was around his throat and I heard a loud crack coming from it followed by a pained scream from Terry. I was filled with fear for Terry and

rage towards the pale dark curly hair man that was slowly choking him I see, since his face was turning different shades of red. I didn't even notice when my necklace

started to glow again. My main focus was only to look for something I could use as a weapon, until my eyes and mind gazed upon the sword on the ground that Luke

dropped a couple of feet away from me. I wasn't sure if I could make it towards it without being attacked first by drawing attention to myself but I was anxious to get it

somehow. Just then the sword suddenly flew into my left hand, like it knew I want it badly! Without dwelling on it, I charged with all my might towards the dark haired

man with the tip of the blade pointed forward. The blade went through his back and out the front of his chest directly through his heart. I let go of the sword handle as

he dropped Terry from his grasps from shock and slowly turned facing me with the sword still in him. With him staring directly at me I got a full view of his face, the

handsome kind of boyish features that looked as if he was no older than 22, and the icy blue/green eyes that looked so familiar. The dark haired man looked at me in

shock and amusement, and as I watch in horror thinking he should be dead, he pulled the sword out from his back. I looked down at Terry's frantic pained coughing

form lying on the ground as he stars at me with worry in his eyes that was telling me to run. I slowly started to back up but a smooth cold voice stopped me in my

tracks. "Now where do you think you're going gorgeous? You are quite a looker for a human… and very brave for a woman to stab a vampire. How interesting!" He

said suspiciously, looking puzzled. "I think I want to keep you as my special _pet _hmm? You would probably like it!"He said stepping closer, examining at me from head

to toes with his eyes slowly with a smile on his face that made me feel violated, showing his fangs. I looked at him disguised with anger. "Fuck _you_!" I retorted back

slowly. Just then his eyes drew to my chest and I saw the bright red light reflecting off his face. He looked confused, turning his head down sideways at me a little, and

then brought his eyes back to mine. "Hmm you are different! Well, you will come with me, willingly or by force, your choice my mysterious beauty." "You wish asshole!"

I retorted again, right before I kicked him in his sensitive male jewels with as much speed and force I could put in. He doubled over in pain and surprise with me catching

him off guard. I took my chance then, running off cutting behind houses and getting lost in the crowd. My necklaces kept glowing from bright to dim going faster and

faster now. I didn't know what that meant, but I didn't stop to try figuring it out! Suddenly I felt a cold hand grab the top of my right arm and pulled me back on the

ground, making me slide back against it on my side knocking others down as well until I hit something hard that shook backwards a little against my back knocking the

breath out of me. I realized it was the wheel of a cart on the side once I set up in a sitting position. I looked up to see the same dark haired vampire standing over me,

breathing heavily in anger and the sword clenched in one of his fists at his side with his eyes turning black! From the corner of my eye I saw Marcus charging towards us

then with his sword in the air ready to swing at the vampire in front of me. Unfortunately, he saw it as well and twirl to his side dodging the sword from head and

grabbed Marcus neck, easily snapping it to the hard and throwing his lifeless body to the side. "NO, MARCUS! YOU SICK BASTARD YOU KILLED HIM!" I yelled out in terror

staring at Marcus form trying to get up. He came at me then with speed, knocking me back down and thrust the sword into my left shoulder making me scream in

painful horror, which made him smile proudly. My screams increase as he dug it deeper into my shoulder slowly, making me feel pain I never felt before explode through

me. I felt something liquid and warm run down my shoulder from where the sword was wedge into, then finally realizing it was my blood with the metalic smell coming from it and soaking my dress making it stick to my skin. "Mmmm...you smell _soo_ delicious, better than any human that I have ever smelled!" he stated in a hungrily dazed voice that fighten me. He started to lower his body closer to me tilting his head to the side, widening his mouth showing his fangs, when out of nowhere he was tossed into the air with such force that he land a good amount of feet away, making me scream harder when the sword was snatch

out of my shoulder since it was still clenched in his hands when he was thrown, and he didn't get back up for a couple of minutes. I held my hand over the wound closely as I slowly lifted my head up painfully to

look at my savior. When my eyes gazed upon him, I realized he was the same gorgeous man I saw who grabbed the old man earlier and disappeared. The dark haired

vampire finally got up and appeared in front of my blond haired savior who was blocking me from him, shielding me. The two vampires stared each other down in pure

rage with fangs bare hissing and looking like they were about to pounce on and attack each other. "ENOUGH MARLIN…back down or you _WILL _be going back home

missing a couple of limbs…I promise you!" he said in a deadly cold voice that gave me the chills. The vampire Marlin looked at him with shock and anger in his eyes.

"You're defending a _human_ Bronwen?" the one named Marlin snarled. Bronwen slowly turned his head and his icy blue/green eyes that looked familiar, not because it was the

same as Marlins, looked into mine. I could see many emotions swimming in his eyes while gazing upon me; worry, confusing, kindness and something else that I

couldn't quite identify or understand but it made me feel warm and safe inside while numbing the pain, making my heart beat even faster, but not from fear anymore.

"You have no idea brother…!" Bronwen said softly while still staring at me. My necklace glowed brightly where it was hard to see through then when a loud monstrous

roar suddenly came from the sky that caught everyone's attention. I heard what sounded like wings flapping above us and then Marlin suddenly hissed while backing

away looking above him franticly. Suddenly something huge emerges from the sky. At first it looked like a black shadow with a pair of long black things spread out on

both sides descending closer and getting bigger, but once it came close enough I couldn't believe my eyes. Only in fairytales do these things exist but of course we were

no longer in a normal world, it was a…dragon. I could see people running making a clear spot on the road where it landed right in front of Bronwen and me in seconds

with its two pair of huge clawed feet that shook the earth around us. It was about at least 17 feet high and 45 feet long including its tail that was very long with sharp

thick spikes that trail down from its back to the top part and both sides at the end of its tail that looked longer and sharper than the rest. It was swinging its tail back in

forth quickly making a swooshing sound and destroying a house behind it as it did. The dragon was covered with golden/ gray scales all over, excepted at the belly, and

huge wings that resemble a bats wing shape but of course much bigger and golden in color. When the dragon turned its head to the side, I could see its huge eyes that

were a light golden/brown color with black slits in the middle like a cat. It also had three sets of horns jet in the shape of a royal crown on its head. The dragon looked

directly at Bronwen with its mouth open into a snarl, showing its razor sharp teeth while giving a rumbling warning growl to him and then directly to Marlin blowing out

what looked like steam from its wide nostrils. Marlin stared back in fear and shock at the mighty beast, way far back on the side of me. It came closer towards us until

it was only inches in front Bronwen, who put his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly towards where Marlin was standing, with a calm but alert look on his

face, but that made me look at him in betrayal for leaving me defenseless. Its tail suddenly rap around me lightly, with me not being able to try to put up a fight from

being too weak and hand still against my pained shoulder, and lifted me off the ground and bringing me into its clawed hand that lifted me on its back, careful not to set me on its spike but in between then, while still staring towards

the vampires. The dragon roared loudly again before it started to flap its wings and ascend into the sky with me on its back holding onto one of the spikes. Soon I

wasn't able to see the ground with how far we were up in the air. The dragon started to fly at a steady pace now once we were far up in the sky, so I did not need to

hold onto the spike for balance anymore. My eyes started to grow heavy with sleep but I fought it, still in fear of what was to become of me. With answering my

thoughts like it was reading my mind, I suddenly heard a friendly soothing deep voice, "You are safe now my queen, you have my word as your loyal friend I mean you

now harm but protection. Rest easy now." After those words I could no longer fight my eyes, exhausted from tonight's horrid events, and so I gave into a peaceful

slumber while on a dragon back, soaring through the starlit night sky into the unknown.


	7. Chapter 6

Bronwen POV

It was her I was sure of it as I watch the dragon take off into the starry night blue sky with her, but she was different in some way; she was human for one, from the

sound of her fast beating heart that pumped blood through her veins, and those eyes were not the same bright green I remember, but instead an un-normal light

green/brown that still held that glow to it I remember! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her at first as I heard her scream at my brother, calling him a bastard! The

thought made me laugh, with Marlin used to never being talked or struck back by a human as she did to him, he needed it though! But of course it backed fired and

from his rage he _hurt_ her, the woman that I've been in love with secretly for hundreds of years, and that awoken feelings in me that I have never felt towards Marlin at

that moment. I wanted to kill him, to tear him apart from limb to limp so he could feel _my_ rage! It was the monster in me that wanted his blood, but the love for my

brother stopped me from actually doing it. It didn't mean that if he _did_ lay another hand on her I wouldn't hesitate from ripping it off of course though! He questioned

me as I stood in between them, protecting her from him, and I just replied "You have no idea", in which he definitely did not! He had no idea what powerful forces he

was messing with…even if she did appeared human she was anything than just a _normal one_, but more! That necklace proved that point. It held some kind of power I

could feel as it glowed blindly, but I did not know what it meant exactly! And of course when the dragon came to her aid I knew the reason for their return then, it was

all _her_! The dragons were always loyal to the goddess Elizabeth and she blessed them with imaginable powers and gifts that we could only wish to have and before she

disappeared she promised to return, she didn't say how. After they left, I told Marlin to lead the men back home and that I will catch up with them in a few, I needed

answers! Marlin looked at me with suspicion and was about to question me when I told him "Later, I promise!" He stood there staring at me with observing eyes for a

minute before nodding his head and disappearing into the night with the others. I hid in the shadows then when I heard someone running in my direction and stopped in

front of a form lying on the ground and fell to his knees… realizing it was the man, Marcus I believe she called out too, that Marlin killed snapping his neck! "No… _father_!"

the man on his knees said in a low heartbroken voice. He bowed his head down while putting his hands on his fathers' face breathing heavy. Two other men, one

younger while the other holding his right arm to his chest, came up running behind him and then faltered their steps when they came into view of the form on the

ground. The younger one with the long brown hair bent his legs down slowly next to the other man on his knees and grabbed his shoulders while gazing at Marcus. "I'm

sorry Luke, Chris. I'm so sorry. He was a good man!" the man standing said in an apologizing low voice. The man on his knees then sighed loudly and stood back up. He

looked towards him and nodded his head once saying a sadly "Thank you!" He was just about to walk off until the man still holding his arm said, "Wait Luke! Where is

Melanie? Did you find her, alive or…?" he asked anxiously, his voice quivering at the end. The man Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry Terry! She was taken by the

forgotten…or you could say dragon now since they're back! I do not know what will become of her, they were never really violent creatures from the stories told, only

when they have a reason to be, but I really do not know! You should…you should know there is a possibility that you might not see her again since we don't know what

they are up too! But they might _not_ harm her since she is…different as well. We can only hope and pray!" he said with remorse turning his eyes down while putting his

hand on Terry's shoulder in sympathy. Terry stared at him with a blank expression on his face then squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "_No_…this is my entire fault! I, I

should…should have been…" he breathed out, shakily. Luke hand pushed and held onto Terry good shoulder, like making sure he had a hold of him just in case he might

fall to pieces or something, and so that he was walking next to him. "Come on man, let's get that arm checked out and healed." They soon disappeared down the road

with Chris walking behind them. So _her name's_ _Melanie now, Beautiful!_ I smugly thought to myself in a daze as I disappeared into the darkness, heading home.

Once I stepped foot into my study, I was ambushed by my brother and mother who were already in there waiting for my return. Marlin was the first to start, "What the

hell Bron? What's going on? Why did you protect _her_ from _me? _There had to be a really good reason because she's just a human!" I looked at him as he talked then

turned my eyes to mother, who was staring at me with questioning and understanding eyes. She probably was proud of me right now for actually helping out someone

and not hurting or killing them since she did not agree with this war and killing! I knew Marlin already told her what all happened so that saved me the trouble of

explaining it to her. I sighed loudly and walked over to my chair behind my desk and set. Once I told them my thoughts, the knowledge of Melanie, aka Elizabeth will be

out in the open, but I had to tell them, they would eventually find out soon! "Yes I do as a matter of fact; did you not see the dragon brother? The girl's necklace? _Her?_

She is no normal human Marlin! She is the reason for their return and what the dragon have been waiting for! And she looks exactly like…Elizabeth!" _And I'm in love _

_with her and have been for hundreds of years!_ I thought. "What! What did you say son?" mother asked in surprise. I knew that name would draw her attention once I

said it. "I _believe_…that Elizabeth prophecy of her return is now upon us and that this woman, Melanie I learned when I stayed behind after Marlin and the men left, _is_

Elizabeth! And that we are in for a lot of surprises from her!"

* * *

So what do ya think?:) Next chapter you will find out more about what happened to Elizabeth after she left and many more! So stay tuned:)


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks you all for showing interest in my story and for everyone who review it means alot!:) So here it is, the truth finally revealed! Let me know what you think kk:) Now on with the story!

* * *

Melanie POV

_I was dreaming! I had to be because I was back at that meadow I saw blossom with life when we first came to Cian. It was dead again like it was when I first looked at_

_it. Only in the middle of the meadow, where I stood, all around me like a little circle the flowers were alive and beautiful with many different shades of colors. I looked_

_down at myself and realized I was in a flowing white satin dress that tied around my neck in wide straps, a v-neckline with a knotted bodice and an open back. My dark_

_brown hair was down in smooth ringlet curls around my face. **"Melllanie…Melllanie"** I kept hearing all around me in a whispering voice. I turned around after hearing_

_some rustling coming from the forest behind the trees in that direction, and then suddenly a woman emerged from it wearing what looked like the same white dress as_

_me. Each step she took, the the flowers around her blossom with life and spread until the whole field was alive! As she came closer, my eyes grew wide as I realized the woman looked exactly like me. We could be twins from what I could see, except for her bright green eyes_

_that I only seen before on the old woman! She came an arm length close to me before stopping, staring me straight in the eye with a huge warm smile on her face. I_

_couldn't help but smile back generously, feeling comfortable around her like we've known each other for years! She lifted her right hand and placed it on my left cheek,_

_eyes glistening with moister while still smiling. **"Oh Melanie, you have no idea how long I have waited for you! You, my dear, will do extraordinary things, things they can**_

**_only imagine! I wish I could be out there by your side in the world with you, but that was the price I had to pay to let you live and I do not regret that for a minute! It is _**

_**your time now to shine. Just remember, if you ever need me, I'm always with you in here, and here!" **she said proudly pointing to where my heart is and my forehead._

_**"But, I don't understand…anything! What, what do you mean?" **I asked her, confused. **"You will soon my dear…it is time!" **She pulled me in for a hug after that and_

_then started to glide backwards away from me slowly like she was hovering from the ground. **"It is time!"** she whispered, disappearing into the forest. **"WAIT, PLEASE!"** I_

_shouted pleading. I started to run after her but stopped when everything began to fade slowly into darkness around me until there was nothing, and then it consumed me._

...

"Are you sure she'll wake up soon Draco? She hasn't moved once!" a worried voice said. "She is fine Azorth! Give her time; she's been through hell since she's been

here. Let her rest! As long as her wound is healed, she will be ok! Now back away, you'll give the girl a heart attack if she opened her eyes to see you're big head all up

in her face!" said a familiar deep voice, laced with amusement. "Huh?... Oh, yeah right sorry. Oh look! Her eye lids just moved! I think she's coming around Draco!" the

voice called Azorth said excitedly. I furrowed my brows, groaning loudly, and slowly opened my eyes to see huge light golden eyes staring above me to mine. My eyes

grew wide with fear, remembering the events that had happened before I fell asleep on a _dragon_! "_Azorth!_ Back off and give her some space, you are frightening her!

_Now!"_ Draco said in frustration. "Ops sorry, just got excited! Backing up now." Azorth apologizing voice said. Once he was gone from my view, I lifted my upper body

on the bed into a sitting position slowly and alert, ready to move if anything goes wrong. I roamed my eyes around to what looked like a cave, large enough to fit five

dragons in, so it was pretty huge with candles lit up all around giving it a comfortable feel. In the far corner on my left side, there was what looked like a small circle of

water in the ground that was coming from a little waterfall from a gap in the wall. My eyes then landed on the golden/gray dragon I remember from the village and also

who brought me here, lying on his belly in the corner next to the water. He nodded his head in respect towards me and began to speak. "Good afternoon Miss Melanie!

You have been out all day, it's almost night out, but I cannot blame you! You indeed had a rather…interesting journey here in Cian. Do not be afraid, like I told you last

night we do not mean you any harm. My name is Draco. Azorth here is just a little too hyper by your visit, but you will be getting that a lot here I'm afraid. Just pay no

mind! Speaking of which, don't you need to be doing something right now Azorth, hmm?" Draco said, then getting up and walked towards me, still giving me distance

when stopping. "Hey! I am not _too_ hyper dangit! And fine I'm going, I'll be back later!" Azorth said, in a whiney voice. I examined him then while he talked before he

took off down the long haul of the cave. He resembled the Dragon Draco mostly, only difference is that he was red instead of a golden/gray color and had horns on

each side of his head on top. "O ok, um yeah good! I do not need any more unwanted surprises right now! But how do you know my name, if I may ask?" I said

relieved but still alert. "Well I have been watching you for awhile now, making sure you were safe!" he answered. "Well that idea didn't go too well when I was attacked

by that _asshole_ back there when he stab me!" I said, getting upset remembering _him,_ grabbing my shoulder where I was stabbed at by reflex. When my hand pressed

on my shoulder, I felt no pain or wound though. "Yes, I should have stayed and watched over you at the village, but I thought you were safe for at least a moment

there. That attack came as a surprise…and yes your wound is fully healed! Healed, by the powers and abilities that rest in you my dear!" Draco stated. I looked back

towards him then; the memory of the other me from my dream came to my mind. "She said the same to me, that I have gifts that anyone could only dream of!"I

whispered in a daze and disbelief. "She?...So she has appeared to you then!" He said, understanding. "Who is she? She looked exactly like, me! I don't understand." I

asked confusingly. "Her name, is Elizabeth! And she is the reason for you being here…and born! This story goes way before you and your family ever existed. Are you

sure you are ready to hear this? Because this story will tell you things about yourself that will be a shock to you since you were never told!"He said. I turned my focus

to my necklace then, lifting it up with my hand closer to my face examining it. My thoughts went back to my father then, what he said to me so many years ago when

he told me those stories about another world and the goddess queen who created the mythical creatures and the war that started to plague that mythical world with

darkness and that the lost queen shall return and was destine to bring peace once again! I knew now that Cian is the mythical world my father was talking about and I

had a pretty good idea who the lost queen was but I still had my doubts. I did not understand anything and how the hell did my father know about all of this while I

knew nothing! "I met Elizabeth twice now and have heard stories of her, not all from Cian either! I'm having memories and flash backs from times that I've never been

to in _my_ life time…but of another! I thought that I was going crazy with the things that I have seen and heard and _felt _in my head, but now I can do weird things that

seem like magic with just a thought from my mind! If that is not enough reasons for me to know the truth then I don't know what is! So yes, I _am_ most definitely

ready for some answers as to who I really am! Please Draco, tell me!" I stated in a final voice. Draco nodded his head in understanding, knowing that I needed to know

the truth. He moved next to me on the side of the bed and lay on his belly, getting comfortable. He sighed loudly and began with the story.

"As you remember and

were told, Elizabeth was in love with all her creations and could not kill them for their evil ways because of this. They were her weakness you could say. She tried

punishment with the vampires with denying them the right to live among the sun and to reproduce their kind but that did not concern them the way she hoped. It made

it worse it seemed. She could not change them or their will, every living thing has their own mind and has the right to make their own choices. Knowing this, she came

to my people to ask for my help. She wanted me to come with her into the human world, with the ability to change forms, and so I became a human and watch over

the child she conceived, a child born from her with no father but it would be human. This child only held the seed of her life and power that will pass down from

generation to generation from this human child offspring's until eventually it evolutes into the chosen and perfect child…you! She told me that the first born will hold the

blood and powers from above and below; of gods and dragons. Dragons were created as lords of the earth, besides the gods of course, but unlike them we came live

on earth. We are able to control the elements and hold other abilities as well with knowledge and wisdom! We are not immortal beings of course. With so much power

and knowledge, immortality is the price we pay for them, but we do live for a very long time. The longest I have seen a dragon live was my father, the first of our kind

to be made, who lived for over almost 2,000 years! I raised the child and taught it the ways and of Cian, the destiny of their offspring and to teach their first born what

I have taught them so that they can be prepared. So I'm pretty sure you know now that your father was a descendent of Elizabeth since he knew so much! I gave the

child that necklace Elizabeth made for the chosen one to have. This necklace is a protection and for help to maintain your powers while in the humans dimension. Only

the chosen one can see the glow from it, in which you do! That is how I knew you were in trouble while at the village yesterday and when you first can to Cian, I can

sense it! I left the child when they became old enough to handle them self in the world and so I came back to Cian to wait and prepare for your arrival, but I still came from

time to time to check on your family but only so ever 100 years! You were not taught the knowledge of this because of the sudden death of your father's heart attack.

He died too early for his time if you ask me, but there is no way to prove this accusation! Once you were old enough and ready, the portal was made to open where

ever then, by the necklace, and you would come back home to Cian. Elizabeth still is alive in you because you are more a part of her, but you are _not_ her! She did

not create you to be her… she made you, Melanie Ingram, so that you will be able to make the choices she could not in order to bring peace to Cian and to save the

ones who are not completely lost in this darkness! You are ready to use your powers now, you used it before even with the lock protection from the necklace. Because of that you no longer need the necklace for protection either, so

I took off the lock it had on your powers while you were unconscious, which was why you were able to heal like you did. You have the knowledge in her mind already

from the memories that came, but I am still here to help you as well, no matter what! The good thing about this is that no one knows just what or how powerful you

are! You are immortal Melanie since you have Elizabeth blood in you, so you will live forever!"

I had my head resting against the cave's wall still sitting up on the bed

with my eyes closed, still listening while he finished. As he told the story, I saw flashes and pictures of all of this and more memories of Elizabeth, Cian, and my family. I

finally understood what all my father secrets were for and the reason behind them. The even weirder thing about all this is that I easily accepted all of this, while a

normal person would just have trouble handling it. Also when he said that my father's death was suspicious and too soon, that caught my attention immediately! I was

only 13 when he died but the day he did, I felt a weird but familiar presence not exactly around me, but close around! I believe my father felt it also because of the way

he was acting when I talked to him on the phone to me that day, telling me he wasn't able to come see me when I asked him to, which he always did, and before he

hung up he told me "I love you baby, always!", and said "bye" to me at the end, the one word he never said to me before. He always said the word "bye" was what

you say when you are leaving for definitely! We always say "talk to you later" or "see you later" when leaving each other, never "bye"! If someone was responsible for

my father's death here I was going to find out, even if it meant that I have to get involved in this war_. And if it is true, I will have my revenge!_

_

* * *

_

Ohoh do you think someone killed her father? If so, who do yall think killed him? And so the plot thickens! Hope ya like:) I should have the next chapter up soon so stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 8

"This is a lot Draco! Is Lucine still in charge of the vampires? I didn't see him with his sons at Argon!" I asked remembering Lucine, the vampire king. We were still in the

cave continuing going over things that has happened since I was in the human world. Draco shook his head, his expression becoming angry. "He no longer lives, thanks

to his son Marlin, who took his father's head and burned his remains, the true death for a vampire. Azorth saw him burning the body while watching from the sky,

keeping an eye on what they were doing. It puzzles me though on how Marlin defeated him because Lucine was very powerful from being the first and oldest vampire, I

can only assume that Marlin had help from someone more powerful that Lucine to help kill him…and since we are not allies with them that leaves only a god!" he stated,

while observing my reaction. "What! You think Vega had something to do with this? Why would he?" I asked in shock and with being part Elizabeth, a little hurt!

"Melanie, Vega has…been helping the vampires. He has giving them powerful weapons and new abilities as well; he has no respect for life anymore, only bloodshed!

Since Elizabeth left he became different and has forsaken her and shows nothing but hate for her, even the mention of her name sends him steaming! He has fallen to

darkness Melanie, only Ashling is left with hope but she does nothing but mourns for Elizabeth. She is blinded with what is going on around her! Marlin wants to have

authority over the vampires and is too blinded with greed for power, but I do not know what his plans are for Bronwen." He stated. Part of me didn't want to believe

him, but another side of me said that anything is possible now. Everything was in such chaos! "We will know the truth soon! Now that I am here. " I said. Draco nodded

his head then. "Of course, Bronwen is stronger than his brother since he is the oldest, so he wouldn't be able to kill him without help as well! I saw the proof of this

when Bronwen attacked him when…saving you!" Draco answered with a bit of confusion on the last part. "Yeah, and thank god for that!" I said in a daze, remembering

those beautiful eyes I seen before so long ago now. I felt myself blushing, consumed in my thoughts about the way he stared at me after he saved me with those eyes,

eyes that made my heart beat faster with excitement and made me feel all warm and giddy inside. A small crooked smile slowly formed on my lips then. I was

interrupted suddenly by a noise coming through the entrance of the cave then, which kind of surprise me since it was pretty far away and no _normal_ person couldn't

have heard that far, but of course I wasn't normal anymore with the necklace no longer hiding the true me from the world and myself! Soon the noise, or wings

flapping, was close enough for me to see that it was Azoth, still pretty far. "Ok I got it! And I also brought some help as well, or you could say two _cute_ little fair…_OUCH_!

Ok ok _jezz_ fine, not using the word _cute _anymore! For fairies you two are pretty abusive!" Azorth said in an annoyed playful voice. They stopped once they were right

in front of the bed. In both the fairies hands, who were women and twins by the looks of them with long black hair down the middle of their back, and a small pretty

round face with big round blue eyes, were a handful of clothes, shoes, food, and other things I would need to refreshing up. Glad to change into something new from

my bloody night gown I still had on, I jump out of the bed and sprinted over to them and took the things from their hand, when they handed it to me, and set it on the

bed looking through them, and liking the choices! "We will leave you three to it then! We will be back for you later, Come Azorth." Draco said, getting up and taking off

towards the exit. I look towards the twin fairies smiling kindly at them when I saw they were fidgeting with their hands nervously looking down. "Hey, you two can relax

I am not such a scary person, I'm pretty goofy once you get to know me! My name is Melanie by the way, what are yours?" I kindly asked, wanting them to be

comfortable around me. Both of their eyes shot up to mine quickly then with shock, but I saw a little relief as well. The girl on the right facing me spoke in a light timid

voice, "I am Fary, and she is Fays. It is an honor to meet you my queen, we are so happy that you are back to end this war upon our heads!" Still smiling, I nodded my

head answering, "It's good to be back! I finally feel complete now knowing who I am!" They finally smiled a full trustful one and then walked over to where I sat my

clothes on the bed. "We can assist you in picking out something to wear that will be comfortable for your journey, since you are still a little unfamiliar with our style of

clothing and since it is a little more different then you're used to, if you like? " Fays asked in her light voice. "That will be great, thanks you two!" I thankfully said. They

nodded their heads in union and turned their attention to the clothes then. I grabbed a towel, wash cloth, and a vanilla smelling soap and shampoo they brought in and

headed over to the little pool of water, stripping out of my clothes and scooting in the cool/warm water that felt nice on my skin. The water was not as deep I thought

it would be; only being a little above 5 feet. I took my time with washing and cleaning myself. It felt good, feeling like I was washing all my worries and troubles away

and only me their left! Once I was finished and ready, I lifted myself out and rapped the towel around my naked form and walked towards the bed where my clothes

and the two fairies were. They were flying around in the air in their small forms but when they saw me coming, grew to a normal height. Fays flew over in front of me

then, with eyes gleaming with excitement! "I picked the perfect outfit for you! Come, put it on!" she said. I smiled hugely at her, she reminded me of Melissa with her

fun loving energy and picking out clothes for me! After putting on a strapless bra and my panties, an ivory colored cotton blouse with gold flower designs on the front

with an U-shape neckline and wide straps, like a tank top, but was off the shoulder and fluffed up a little at the side ends of the straps, was shoved over my head and

on me in seconds. Then she hand me long tight skinny black pants and a black corset made of crepe satin to put on over the blouse that started from under my breast

and to my waist around the top part of the pants. It had gold ribbons and buckles lined down in the front. And then finally I put on thigh high stretch-on black wedge

boots over the pants with gold ribbons and buckles lined up down the sides too. My hair was starting to form long waves down my back while drying which fit the look.

When looking down at myself, I looked like Anna from that movie Van Helsing with this outfit, but it was a good look! "I look like a warrior queen, ready to kick ass but

looking nice while at it!" I said smiling. "A beautiful warrior queen might I add! It suits you though! You don't want to be wearing a dress while fighting now!" Fary said

joining in giggling. I smiled at her thankfully, saying, "Thank you again my friends!" They smiled brightly then and eyes showing admiration at the word friends! "It was

our pleasure your highness!" they said in unions again. I spent the rest of the time getting to know the twins, them sharing that their parents were killed with their village

not too long ago by the vampire armies and they barely making it out if it weren't for their parents sacrifice. Draco found them then and they've been living among the

dragons ever since, not wanting to share the same experiences from before in another village. They also taught me how to control my powers better, understanding

when they said my emotions make it come out stronger, which was why my necklace glowed when it blocked my powers from trying to be freed but my will became

too strong and some got through, like when Terry was being hurt and I made the sword come to me. When thinking of Terry, I started to wonder what he was doing

now and if he was safe, wanting to see for myself. I got better at controlling and making the elements and willing things with my mind. My senses were very much more

heightening, far beyond a human now with my speed and strength better as well. My powers seemed limitless, it really was amazing! I just had to keep my emotions in

check because it can get out of control, but I can easily will it as long as I knew what I was doing, it was just scary for those around me. Soon we heard wings flapping

coming towards up and knew our dragons were back. First Azorth appeared and then Draco. They both walked the rest of the way towards us when close and

stopped. "Loooking good Mel! If you were a dragon babe I would try to…ok shutting up!" Azorth said when Draco gave him a look that told him to zip it! I giggled with

amusement, who knew dragons could be goofy! Draco turned his eyes to me then, glistening with excitement and approval. He then pulled out a beautiful sword from

his huge clawed hand and held it out to me. It was trimmed in gold with a green emerald, the color of Elizabeth eyes, at the middle of the pommel, the round ball shape

like at the end of the sword. It had a picture of a golden dragon with wings expanded out in graded on the steel at the bottom above the crossguard. The sword had a

glow to it that made it look magical. "A gift, made from Elizabeth and I for you when you return. We knew your arrival will not be happy news to some and so we made

a weapon only suited for your hands, no others. It is very powerful, anything or one, immortal or not, that dares to cross its path shall suffer its wrath!" I looked upon

the sword in my hand that suddenly started to disappear until there was nothing left. I Iook at my empty hand examining it. "It shall come to you whenever you need or

will it too, so don't worry nothing's wrong." Azorth said. "Thank you, all of you my friends!" I said voice full of gratitude and love. "Awww stop, your making me all

mushy and stuff!" Azorth replied with what look like a crooked smile on his face. I laughed then with Draco smiling and shaking his head slowly. "Come on Melanie, we

are going back to Argon. The vamps keep coming there questioning the people, trying to find you mainly! And I know you're wanting to see your friend Terry there!"

Draco said. I nodded my head quickly then, thinking of Terry and if he was ok. Draco bent his head and neck down for me to climb onto it and held on his spikes while

he took off through the cave, leaving the others, and out of the mountains into the pinkish blue sky. I looked down from him then to see a valley in between the

mountains with a stream of water and dragons in and all around it. They looked up at us and stared and some even roared! "They are praising your return! It has

brought life back to Cian now, look at the sky, the trees, the water, everywhere! The colors and beauty that it once was has returned with you! We will no longer be

called the Forgotten but Dragons! They are ready to stand by your side against the evil, we all are!" He stated with pride in his voice. "Together!" I said in a final voice.

We flew through the sky with a feeling of peace, ready for whatever lied ahead of us!

* * *

Thank you all for taking interest in my story once again guys! Let me know what ya think of this one!:) Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Well here is the next chapter and thanks to all the reviews:) Please keep it up, it keeps me motivated!:) kk on with the story...

* * *

We arrived at Argon a little after sun down. I was hoping that once we made it here there would be no vamps around. I didn't feel like dealing with them right now, but fate was

not on my side on that one because once we began to descend to the forest ground a little away outside from the huge wall around Argon, I felt and sense an ancient presence

there. It was sort of the way humans felt when they could feel someone behind them who's not supposed to be like a sixth sense, but it was natural for the mythical! Once on

the ground, I jumped off his neck and landed gracefully on my feet next to him. "Draco, they're here again! We need to see what's going on and without being seen." I told him.

Draco chuckled then, "I'm already a head step from you!" I looked up at him as his form suddenly began to shrink and change with a glow of golden light. He started to take a

form of a human man and suddenly he was one! I stood with shock and awed at his tall long golden haired human form_. _His unnatural light golden eyes where the only thing I

could recognize him with that were the same. He was wearing black pants but no shirt, which had me staring at his muscular chest for a bit._ Well I got to hand it to him, he sure _

_does look damn sexy as a human! _I thought. "Damn Draco, you look good!" I said amused. A crooked smile formed on his lips then. "Why thank you! I do try to keep myself

looking up to shape!" he joked. I chuckled shaking my head. My focus went back to the open door at the wall when I heard someone shouting from within! We ran at an

inhuman speed through the entrance of the wall, careful of not being seen and lucky no one was at the entrance, and hid in the shadows. We saw Luke with Chris and Terry

behind him standing in front of a cottage on the grass while a few others that were behind them stood on the porch. I looked around and realized the place was a mess! Some

of the homes that once stood were now in ruin, destroyed like a tornado went through here. Of course I knew no tornado did this, it was the vampires that stood a couple of

feet from Luke right now talking to him, and it was all because of me, of who I am! I felt guilt for causing this disaster upon these people then anger at _them_! The ones who did

this. A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder then in comfort, looking up to see Draco worried but warning stare telling me to calm down before I do something on accident! I

sighed nodding my head letting him know I'm ok. We turned our focus back to the confrontation in front of us, realizing that Bronwen and his brother were there in the mist of

the other vampires, talking to Luke. Seeing Bronwen again made my heart beat faster with excitement. As I was studying him I realized he was wearing clothes that I was used

to seeing in the human dimension, the expensive nice clothing too, they all were! _What did you expect them to wear Melanie, rags clothing like everyone else! They can go to _

_the human world anytime with the witches on their side, unlike the rest here who can't_! I thought to myself. He was wearing black baggy jean pants and a silk black button up

long sleeve shirt that showed off his tall frame nicely with a couple left unbutton at the top that showed off a little of his nice sculpture chest and had me goggling for awhile. I

was broke out of my concentration by Luke's shouting. "LOOK! She is not here with us ok? We haven't seen her since the dragon took her away after _he_ attacked her! So just

leave us in peace please!" Luke said in frustration. Bronwen looked at him with a blank expression then sighed loudly, casting his eyes around the place slowly like he was

searching for something. Marlin spoke up then. "_Please_? So weak and pathetic you humans are! No we will not _please_ go away, we know you are hiding something and we attend

to know what it is, even if we have to tear this place apart!" he sneered. "OK that's it, look here you little _brat_! I am getting tired of your _shit_ you need to fuck off. I may be a

_weak human_ in your kinds eye, but I do not take to being insulted and bullied by your punk ass! NO GET OFF ME LUKE I'M TIRED OF THIS! MELANIE TRUSTED ME TO KEEP HER

SAFE BUT NOW SHE'S GONE I PROBABLY WONT EVER SEE HER AGAIN AND PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO MAKE IT BACK TO _MY_ HOME SO FUCK IT!.. I got nothing else to lose

but my sanity, which is almost gone by the way! I'm just…so tired." Terry outburst while shoving Luke's' hand from his arm, leaving everyone shocked, even me! He breathed

out shakily, looking down with a heartbroken and guilt look written all on his face. His expression made me feel so bad, making him think I was gone! _I'm_ _here Terry, please _

_don't worry I'm safe!_ I thought looking directly at him. His head quickly snapped up then and he looked around frantically! _Did he hear me? _I thought puzzled. "So, the truth comes out!

You came with her here which means you two are close. HA! Well, looks like we found a way for her to come brother, once word gets out that we have her little friend here, she'll

come to us! And as for your rude outburst, don't think I will let that go without punishment!" Marlin said coldly. "I rather die you winey little fucker!" Terry retorted. Marlin

sneered, "Fine by me!" He took a step towards Terry then but Bronwen's hand shot out blocking his path, and stopping me from exposing myself to rip his head off! "Marlin,

back down! That will not be a wise decision to make if I were you brother. She will come looking only for _your_ head then, and I sure as hell will not stand in between her wrath!

So shut up!" he demanded. Marlin looked at his brother in anger, but back up like he was told. "My brother has a point however, so you will come with us, I hope willingly

because you have no choice in this matter, I'm sorry!" Bronwen stated. Terry looked at him with his chin up in assurance on what his decision was. "I will not be responsible for

leading her into your hands! You will have to take me forcefully…or kill me!_ That_ is my choice!" he said with a frown. Bronwen sighed loudly again in disappointment. "Very well!"

he said. Then suddenly one the other vampires came at Terry quickly, trying to grab him. Terry then swung his arm trying to hit the vampire but missed and was knocked

against the chest. He flew and hit his back against the front of the house, trying to breathe right once he hit the ground on his stomach. The vampire stood and looked down at

Terry's form in front of him and was about to kick his side before I came at him with a speed faster than lighten and knocked him across the field in one swing, then stood in

front of Terry blocking him from them. "You lay a _finger_ on him again, _any_ of you, and I will rip your head off! Get the picture?" I sneered at the shocked vampires. The other

humans on the porch backed up into the house, except Luke and Chris who stood in shock as well. "Melanie?" I heard Terry asked from behind me. I turned my head around and

smiled at him. "Hello to you too handsome." I said. I suddenly heard someone coming at me. I turned to see it was one of the vamps trying to catch me off guard, but suddenly

he was on the ground unconscious and standing there was Draco still in human form looking down snarling at him. He looked at me then, nodding his head and turned his focus

back to the other, me following after. "Well, speak of the devil! Nice to see you again Melanie, how's the shoulder?" Marlin asked, smiling coldly at his remark. So I shot one back

at him, "It's perfect actually! How are your…sensitive little friends? By the way I kicked them on our last encounter, they were pretty fucked!" I said with a smirk on my face. At

that, his smile disappeared quickly and a hiss came from his lips with his eyes turning back black like before. He took a step towards me but stopped in his track for two reason;

Bronwen shot his hand out blocking his path and hissed with a sneer on his face looking at him for one, and also because once he took the first step towards me my sword

descended slowly from in my hand at my side like it was pulling out from within my hand! My smirk grew wider on my face, daring him to come at me! "No, wait Melanie! Marlin

damnit calm down! We just wanted to talk! Please!" Bronwen said sincerely. I frown in confusion at him. He was staring at me with no fear or hate in his eyes, but admiration and...

_care_? I didn't know if it was for his brother or for me, but I just couldn't figure him _out_! He was supposed to be a cold hearted monster after all he's helped done, not _caring_! It

had to be for his brother. As I stared deeper into those eyes again I started to feel all giddy with butterflies in my stomach. _Come on Melanie focus! Stop with the school girl _

_crush thing or whatever it is, he's not a good guy! He's bad, bad bad! Even if he is really good looking with those beautiful eyes… and that tall muscular frame, and that _

_perfect STOP RIGHT THERE! _I told myself. I got so carried away with my thoughts that I didn't realize I've been staring at him for awhile now. I shook my head a little, trying to

clear the thoughts of him, and turned my head to the side then back to him. "Fine, we can talk! Just as long as no one tries anything funny Bronwen!" I answered. He nodded

his head and looked around him for a second and then turned his focus back to me. "Would you mind coming back with us? We have a lot to talk about and not much time here

before morning comes for my men. And I think we both would prefer a more comfortable setting for a discussion. I promise _no one_ will try anything, you will be safe and treated

as a guest, I give you my word as the one in charge." He stated. Marlin frowned then at those words, but did not say anything. I study Bronwen to see if there was any lie in

what he said, but there was no trickery in his eyes. I put my sword away and nodded my head once, then turned my attention to Draco and Terry behind me. "Take him with you

Draco, he's injured, and keep him safe please!" I said. Draco stared at me for a minute and then nodded his head. _If you need me just focus your mind and call, I will hear you _

_and come immediately! _He thought to my mind. I shook with surprise when hearing that but nodded, realizing why Terry acted the way he did earlier. Terry tried to get up then

but fell back down grunting from the pain. "Melanie don't go with them it's probably a trick, please!" he pleaded. "I'll be fine Terry don't worry. I can handle myself quite well, you

seen that for yourself! But there are things I need to deal with though. You will see me again, I promise!" I assured him with a smile and winked. I then brought my eyes to Luke

and Chris to realize they were staring at me with respect in their eyes. They both bowed their heads to me and then brought it back up. A toothless smiled came to my lips and I

repeated with a bow to them, remembering their father who gave his life trying to save me. I turned my focus back to Bronwen, who I realized was standing closer, an arm

length away from me now. His eyes were focus on Draco and he nodded his head, then turned his eyes to me. While the other vampires began to take off disappearing until he

was the only left, he suddenly picked me up in his arms bridle style and took off with speed before I had time to catch on what he did! "Hey what the…put me down Bronwen, I

think I can handle myself with keeping up with you so this is not needed!" I said in frustration. He just smiled while looking straight ahead. "I promised to take care of you and

treat you with respect as a guest, and as a gentleman I will not let you run all the way there, it is a long way! While you may need to stop for a breather, I do not! Just relax."

He said with amusement. I pouted my lips and cross by arms, knowing he was right but didn't want to admit it. His laughter from my expression ringed to my ears and it made

my stomach do flips. A small crooked smile formed on my lips then, not being able to stay annoyed at him. "Fine! But this is the only time I let you do this! Remember that

buddy!" I said trying to sound serious but coming out jokily. He smirks then and stared down at me in his arms with warm eyes that made those butterflies in my stomach come

back again with excitement. Then he replied in the smoothest alluring voice that made me lose my breath, "Whatever you wish is my command, your majesty."

* * *

Let me know what ya think!:) and also I have new pics for the story on my profile so feel free to check them out. I am working on the next chapter now and hopefully i can get it up soon. With classes just starting they are piling me up with work already! But anywho, stay tuned!:)


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Ok i had finished this chapt and the next while in class. Everytime I get home I fall straight to sleep lol but thanks to everyone who has reviewed again:) as long as you all like it thats all that matters!:) I will have the next chapt up very soon so stay tuned...

* * *

During out journey to his home it was silent. I mostly tried to focus on the surrounds but I hardly notice anything, not with being in his arms. Every once in a while I would

sneak a peek at him to only be greeted with a toothless smile on his face, like he knew I was looking at him. It was still dark when we arrived, because of his fast paced speed, at

what was a _huge_ castle that rested at the top. It was built up like a mountain, shape like a wide triangle that had stone looking homes that circled all around it, ascending to the

top where the castle lies. At the very top, on the side of the castle there was what looked like a long wide cliff that stood pointing outward with water pouring down from it. On

the sides and behind this whole place that surround it was a body of water. The front had a straight dirt road that led from the forest to the front wall that surrounded the

castle and a lawn full of green grass on both sides of the road before it hit sand that led to the water. I stared at it in awed as we got closer, it was so beautiful. The front wall

opened up in the middle like a door once we were in front of it. Before we walked through, I poked Bronwen on the chest hard enough to get his attention while purposely clearing my throat loudly. It worked, because he paused his steps and looked at me with one eyebrow raised and an amused expression on his face.

"You can put me down, I believe I can _walk_ without taking a breather now!" I said. His eyes shown disappointment at that but a crooked smile formed on his lips as he sat me back on my feet gently.

Once his arms were no longer around me, I started to miss its warmth then and wanted to rap myself back into them, but then another part scream _FOCUS_! I shook the

thoughts away and walk in beside him.

"Welcome back to Athan, your highness." He said to me while I gazed around the place admiring the work. One of the guards from the front gate came up to us then bringing two black horses with him. Once handing the bridle to Bronwen he bows his head and then walked off.

"I thought besides walking the rest of the way up, we can catch a ride on these two! If you want that is, do you?" he asked. "That's fine by me! They're beautiful by the way." I said while brushing my hand

against its silk looking hair on the head. My mind went back to the times when I used to go to my aunts' farm and ride Judy, my favorite and only horse I rode, out all day and watch the pinkish purple and golden sunset while resting on her.

"Do you need help getting on or…?" "No thank you, I got it! There is no need for your assistance _every_ time, I can handle doing things myself! You of all people should know that Bronwen." I stated while mounting and positioning myself on the horse then turned my attention back to him.

He smiled after that comment and jumped on his horse. "Oh! I know you can, but you don't_ always _have to be so independent! It would be nice to be pampered once in awhile

you know, let someone take care of you and treat you with the appreciation you deserve!" he replied smoothly. I stared at him, one eyebrow raised, with an amused and shock

expression. "And this someone would be…who?"I challenged. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then closed it, followed by a sigh and a frown came

on his face then as his eyes cast down. "Someone special!" he answered so lowly that if I were a human I wouldn't have heard, but of course that wasn't the case. _I wonder _

_what he meant about that_! "Yes, someone special indeed!" I said softly with a small smile on my lips. By the time he brought his head back up to look at me I was already

heading up towards the castle. I didn't want to look into those beautiful penetrating eyes after that discussion, for I knew I would get lost in them with a hope of something

impossible! During our ride he spent majority of the time pointing out the sightings and its history. Thankfully he did not bring our talk from earlier back up, but it still dwelled in my mind.

We left the horses with the guard outside once we made it to the grand castle doors. I would be lying if I say I wasn't completely mesmerized by the inside of it, even

though I've been here before from my memories! The whole place was stunning with the royal red and gold walls and the smoothing marble white floors and the huge columns in

the middle and sides of the two curvy stair cases on both sides with the long royal red carpet trimmed in sparkling gold that was place on them. _Well damn! They are living the __Hollywood life_!

I could see there were three long halls upstairs. The one leading left was the West hall he said, the right was the East, and the one straight ahead was the North

hall! "The East hall is for guest, so of course that will be yours! The North hall is for the royal family and the west is the kings' private hall only! Only when someone is asked or

allowed to by the king shall enter, but of course you are allowed to anytime. I reside there now instead of in the North hall anyways, I like my privacy. So feel free to come by anytime, I am the last door to the right." He said while we were walking through the hall downstairs between the stair cases.

"Bronwen, I've been meaning to ask you …are you the official king? Because it sometimes seems like Marlin has a say in a lot of things as well!" I asked curiously. "Well, yes I am but I particularly do not like _all_ the responsibilities of being the king so I let Marlin have a say in some and plus our father wanted us to work together for this… war." He said, a little hesitate on the word "war" when he saw my frown for it.

We soon entered through grand doors that led into a huge library with shelves of books stack up to the ceiling all around us, which was pretty high, with halls

leading to other rows! The ceiling was nothing but glass that while gazing up you can still see the starry night sky and the moon that made the dark golden wall room glow. In

the corner by the window was a cream colored fluffy couch with a fire place next to it blazing red. In the middle of the room there were two long smooth wooden tables with

chairs lined up horizontal in a row and sitting at one in the front row table on the left was a woman. Her back was facing us and looking down at a book so I couldn't see her face

only her long flowing dark curly brown hair and her floor length red wrapped bodice dress with a flower embellishment on the left shoulder, but I already knew who she was.

"Mother, there is someone here that I'm sure you would like to see!" Bronwen said with a smile. The woman's head swiftly swung around then with a curious look on her face

that soon turned into disbelief and awe once those icy blue/green eyes I knew so well landed on me. "Elizabeth!" she whispered in disbelief as she got up for the chair slowly. "No

exactly! I am Melanie now, but it's nice to see you once again Raven it's been a while! You of course haven't age or change a bit!"I answered with a beam on my face as I looked

at her, still seeing the same good hearted person she always been. "Oh yes! Forgive me, Melanie. My son told me that was your name before, it's just…wow!" she said, nodding

her head in Bronwens direction next to me, astonished. I chuckled, knowing exactly what she meant by that. I swiftly walk over to her and gave her a warm filled huge. A timid smile filled her face after we pulled apart then.

"Well, I feel left out back here. I think you two forgot all about me! That hurts my feelings." I heard Bronwen say in a playful hurt voice. Raven, still smiling, rolled her eyes then. "Oh stop whining you big baby! You can't always have all the attention." She said playfully to her son as he pretend to pout. I grin as I watch them talk with each other, you can feel the mother and son love around them and it was a warm comfortable feeling.

As I observed them, I could see that Bronwen also not only had her eyes but her warm smile as well. Of course Marlin took in her features more but he did not have the same honorable heart as her…and as Bronwen! I realized then while gazing at him that his heart was not completely swallowed by darkness, there was still hope! I could see love and respect shining through his eyes now while gazing and talking with his mother.

It was usually shielded from others, showing no emotions as if he didn't have any! Besides his family, only when he is around me I could see

them but it puzzled me. I mean I can understand if it was fear of me that shown through but there was never any, it was anything but that! And every time I looked into those

eyes they consume me and my heart picks up with excitement along with those warm fuzzy feelings! So all in all, I knew my reasons for acting and feeling this way towards him

was because I actually like him, which I wouldn't dare to admit, and maybe he liked me too but there was more to it I knew and with that I just didn't completely understand it.

But whatever the reason was though, I liked it!

* * *

Let me know what yall think!:) Until next time my devoted readers...:)


	12. Chapter 11

Once again thank you for all of your reviews!:) And so like I promise a new chapter for you all!:)

* * *

Raven and I sat side by side at the table near the blazed fire talking for hours I could tell, because it started to get brighter within the library from the morning sunrise. Bronwen

left not to long before morning, excusing himself so he could take care of some business matters. We talked of her life and of Cian after I, aka Elizabeth left and also my life in

the human world. With her I felt comfortable around and so at home with even though she was a vampire, I trusted her! I told her of my life; my mother's illness and of my

friends and Terry. She seemed so interested in knowing my life and of the humans in that world.

"What of your father Melanie? You've talk of everyone else in your life excepted for him…did you not have one?" she asked curiously. I cast my eyes down and sighed, knowing this question would eventually come up from her. "Yes I had a father, a very good one too! He died when I was only 13, taken from me. It was a dark time for me then, this necklace is all I have left of him now." I answered in a sad daze state. I brought my eyes back to her face then to see sadness for me in her expression. "I am so sorry Melanie, how did he…?" she asked regretful and a little hesitate on the last part.

"They said he died from a heart attack…but I'm not so sure now that was the cause. He was a young and a very healthy man with no history of health problems in his family, believe me I know! And so when thinking about it, it looks like a cover up for the true real reason of my father's death. And I _attend_ to find out that truth and to deal with it, permanently!"

I answered with assurance and determination. Raven stared at me for a while with a blank expression on her face then sighed and nodded her head in understanding. "I

understand Melanie I really do, but don't let vengeance take over your light! You will be no better than _them_ then! I am not saying to just let it go, judgment day is coming for

them and all who follows, I can feel it now! I just hope my sons will change their ways before then, I tried to raise them right but they're _father_ made sure they follow in his

footsteps! I grew to hate him for taking away their pure hearts. They are all I have left now and what makes me hang on to keep going, I love them both with all my heart and

being!" she said sadly with her eyes focus at the fire deep in thought, and voice quivering at the end.

I was a little shock by her statement though! I mean I know that everyone knew I will return but Elizabeth didn't say how or why, only Ashling and Vega were suppose to know, but it felt like she knew! She brought her sad eyes back to me when realizing my silence and shock expression, she smiled in reply and nodded her head answering my thoughts.

Just then we heard someone coming down towards the library. When turning my head in that direction with a smile on my face thinking it was Bronwen, Marlin comes in instead with a frown on his face when his eyes met mine making my smile disappear. _Speak of the devil! _

"Marlin dear there you are! I didn't get to see you when you returned, I just been in here talking with Melanie here. I'm pretty sure you two

are acquainted with each other! " She said to him cheerfully. I didn't tell her of Marlin's and my last encounters so she didn't know of our dislike towards each other.

"Yes I am _very_ acquainted with the royal bitch _mother_! It's always a…unpleasant pleasure with her acquaintance! I thought I could be alone in here without being bothered but I can't seem to find any peace anymore without seeing _her_!" he stated rudely, laced with frustration.

"Marlin, how dare you! Where are your manners?" Raven said disapprovingly while getting up from her chair.

Marlin actually _growled_ at her then with eyes burning with hatred as he shouted "SHUT UP!", making Raven jump with shock a little and a hurt expression came upon her face. That made me go on a defensive mode then as I stood up from my chair slowly while staring at Marlin angrily.

"What the hell is your problem? How dare you disrespect your mother that way you little bastard! While she has done nothing to you!" I angrily said, loudly. He was making me lose my control and if he kept it up I knew something will happen!

He smiled coldly at me then. "She is weak to me! Always showing sympathy towards everyone and thing. And oh how she _loves_ her dear _Elizabeth_! What was that word you said to me before? Oh yeah, _fuck_ Elizabeth! She was pathetic anyways and so will you be! Look at her, she want even do anything to me for my words right now towards her because of her _love_ for me! Bronwen may think differently but she is no real vampire _queen_…or mother of mine!" he sneered.

A low sob broke through Ravens lips then when his true thoughts of her came out, but that was all it took for my control to break!

The fire in the fire place blazed higher and brighter catching their attention quickly. The room slowly began to get darker as the sky turned from bright blue to a dark gray with thunder and lighten stricken within it. Both their eyes turned towards me growing wide with pure fear as they saw my skin started to glow a golden tent to it. The shelves with the books and tables started to shake with an invisible force all around us.

"You just struck out Marlin! Didn't you know you should never anger a god! A part of me may _be_ Elizabeth, but I. Am. Not. Her! Her love for her creations is not my weakness! I can kill you, turn you into _dust_ beneath my feet right now, and still sleep soundly at nights you little ungrateful _SHIT_!" I told him in a voice that echo throughout the room in authority, making the glass ceiling tremble with it.

My golden light grew brighter along with my eyes with it's whitely glow as I was talking that I could see it reflecting perfectly through his wide fearful eyes! I tilted my head to the side as I slowly began to walk over to him, making the table in my path twirling to the side out of my way by itself.

His eyes looked like they were about to bulge out his socket with fear, but he hissed warningly as I walked towards him getting closer. I smirked then, wanting him to attack me

first before I killed him, make him see he was no match for _me_!

I heard Raven scream, "MARLIN NO!" as he was about to struck his arm in my direction, but suddenly another force twirled him away from me to my right side beside the library doors and standing there with his hand around Marlins throat dangling him in the air against the wall was Bronwen with a vicious sneer on his face looking at his brother! I stared at him in shock as I started to gain my control back, making the sky and everything turn back to normal. He then threw him to the ground and pointed his finger to him.

"I warned you Marlin, but you never listen! Damnit _why_, huh?" he asked in frustration and hurt.

Marlin just looked at him in shock for awhile then anger as he got up and walked out of the library, slamming the doors behind him! Bronwen looked at the doors Marlin just walked out of and sighed, casting his gaze down.

"I apologize for my brother Melanie, he seems to not have _respect_ for others but I will deal with him I promise!" he said remorsefully.

"I understand, but it was not with me I took offence of, it was his own mother he disrespected! That is something I do not take lightly, from personal experience!" I stated.

Bronwen brought his eyes up quickly to me, and then casted them to his mother behind me. A frown came upon his face then making me turn around to see Raven leaning her

back to the table and her arms holding the edge of it with her head down.

"Mother, are you…?" "I'm fine Bronwen! I'm just…tired! I am sorry for what just happened Melanie, he has shamed me greatly!...I'm going to head to bed and get some rest, ok? I will see you two later." She answered with a sad smile on her face. Before she left she kissed my

forehead and said, "Welcome home dear." Once she was gone, Bronwen sighed then looked at me with a crooked smile.

"Well, do you want me to show you to your room? I know you must be exhausted with how long you've been up! Come!" he said kindly holding his hand out for me to take. My heart was working overtime again while in his

presence. I slowly surrender my hand into his and was pulled closer to him and out the door. He moved his hand to my lower back then as he guided me through the hall and up

to the wide east wing. We stopped at a door in the middle of the hall with a painting view of a colorful red, blue, orange, and golden sunset above the mountains and a river in

the between them reflecting the colors on the opposite side wall.

"This will be your room. I hope you like it, it's the nicest one on this wing. You will have everything you need already in there and set up!...I also, wanted to say thank you, for defending my mother! I can't believe he would do that to her! I just don't know my brother anymore, he's changed! So for that, thank you!" he said sincerely as I nodded my head, I was too lost for words right now. He then brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently with his eyes still staring into mine swimming with those strange emotions, which made me lose my breath once again.

"Sweet dreams Melanie!" he said softly before walking away. I stood there for a second watching his retreating form, then headed into my room and closed the door. Once inside, I gazed around realizing this _was_ actually a really nice room!

The carpet was fluffy white with golden color walls and a king size bed in the middle with its headboard against the wall on my left. The comforter set was a fluffy silk cream color

with long fluffy pillows. There was a brown dresser on one side with a night stand on the other with a lamp on it. On the opposite side of the front door, there were also two

opened glass door with thin white curtains blowing inward from the wind outside that led to a huge balcony. As I walk onto it I was greeted with a perfect view of the blue sea,

sparkling from the sun in the white cloudy clear blue sky. In the distance I can see some of the mermaid people leaping in the air and back into the water like a dolphin, enjoying

the nice day above their water. It was a beautiful site. I stood there for a few minutes, listening to the waves clashing and letting the air swim around me making my hair fly

uncontrollably around my face. I soon headed back inside, I noticed then there was a floor length silk black spaghetti strap night gown lying on the chair next to the bathroom

on the opposite side of the bed. _Well you don't want to sleep with this corset on do you_? I thought to myself as I grabbed the gown hesitantly, really preferring pajamas, and

heading into the bathroom. After refreshing up from a good bath, smelling like fresh vanilla and strawberries from the soap and shampoo, I changed into my night gown and

headed under the soft comfortable covers and laying my head down as I stared at the ceiling deep in thought. With heavy eyes, I slowly drifted into a deep pleasant sleep and

was consumed with dreams of Bronwen.

* * *

Let me know what ya think!:) until next time, stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 12

Bronwen POV

After I regretfully left Melanie to her room, wanting to spend more time with her, I sped down the hall and into the North wing, getting angrier with each step I took. My mind

was only focus on one target, Marlin! The incident from the library was not only heard by me but the whole house! Everything; the tables, chairs, desks, paintings, everything

suddenly began to shake with an invisible force around the whole house frightening the humans here and me! I ran quickly from my study to the library then knowing the source

was from in there. When reaching it I could see a bright light shining through the open doors of the library and my brothers back form in the door while hissing and about to hit

the source of that light, _her_! It would have been his last strike against anyone if I didn't stop him. He just had to ignore my advice about not messing with forces beyond his

control, he had too much damn pride! I got in there as fast as I could and grabbed Marlin angrily by the throat, before his hand made contact with her, and pushed him up

against the wall, trying my best to keep my temper cool. After letting him go and questioning him, he just walked out the library, leaving the echoes of the doors slamming

behind him. I thought at first he did or said something to Melanie, but it actually turned out to be _mother _he disrespected and Melanie was defending her honor! This thought

only added to my fuel as I came close to Marlin's room doors.

Within inches from it I then saw Marlin stepping out behind one of the human maids from his room. She was walking in a dizzily state like she was drunk, but I knew better! He had feed from her, and by the smug on his face I can tell he enjoyed himself. When he saw my approaching form he rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"What do you want Bronwen? I am in a good at this moment so I really don't feel like dealing with _you_ right n…" He was cut off suddenly when I roughly grabbed him by his shirt collars and pushed him against the wall making him hiss from the force and shock.

"What the _hell_ has gotten into you Marlin? Disrespecting _our_ mother? You may think you know it all little brother, but you don't know shit! Do you know how close to death you came to today, huh? You IDIOT!" I growled infuriated while shaking him. Marlin stared at me blankly and snorted.

"_Please! _Melanie maybe powerful, but she is still bound to this earth! She still has blood running through

her veins that pump her heart Bronwen, so what happens when it stops huh? She is not a god, not like Vega! He could kill her with the snap of his fingers. And with him on our

side I will not bow to her! And as for our so called _mother,_ she is no longer needed! We are in charge here not her, she is weak and always has been! She has no power as

queen now that father is no longer here as King. I may not know everything _brother_, but I'm not stupid. And I do not attend to take orders by neither of _them_ or you! Now Let.

Me. Go!" he said. I angrily stared at him and breath out a mockingly laugh but pushed him to the side, gently enough so he still had his balance, letting him go.

Still looking at the wall I just held him on with my head up, looking at the upper part of it, I replied in the coldest unremorseful voice, "I was wrong! You're nothing like father was, you're worse than that.

At least he had some respect for his family, but you Marlin…your heart is dead. A dead, cold, inhumane _thing_! You are right about one thing though, we are the ones

in charge, but _I _am the king and my say is above all others…even you! And so _as_ king, I renounce any power you held as my brother and as the next heir to the throne. You are

strip of your duties…and as of my _brother_. I am tired of always trying to help you and trying to teach you a little compassion, the one thing mother shown and taught us to

have, but I guess it didn't mean a damn thing to you! So why not give you the taste of your own medicine Marlin, and teach you of how cold I can be towards my own _blood_!"

I twirl my head back to him and saw shock and hatred in his expression. "_You can't do this to me! It's because of those two bitches in there? They aren't worth shit! And I am of __royal blood too like you are!" _He said angrily.

"They are worth it_ goddamnit_!...And actually Marlin, I can and I am! You shame me and assault our own mother and try to attack Melanie! Who knows what else you are going to do next. Once father was killed, your true colors are shown now! He created a monster I see and for that I hold great hate for father! If you were not my brother, I would have killed you for such words and actions! I can't trust you anymore._" _I said with assurance.

Marlin expression now was of pure hatred but acceptance as he growled at me.

"You should have! You will regret that decision _brother_! And as for that pathetic bitch Melanie, her time is coming! _No one_ will stand in the way of what I want. It is my nature as a vampire to be as I am, and it is yours as well but you chose to ignore it! What a shame."

I snarled at him then. "_You stay the hell _

_away from Her! You lay one finger to harm her and I will not even think twice about ripping your head off, I swear it Marlin!...Everyone has a choice to be the person they _

_want and I am happy to have made mine!_"

He stared at me in confusion for a few minutes then realization set in as he let out a cruel laugh.

"Well damn! I should have realized earlier by the way you saved her that first time, you fancy her… a lot it seems. Oh Bronwen, how you have falling, how long huh?...Oh wait let me guess, love at first sight!

HA!...Well, I can't exactly blame you, I mean she is quite a looker…I had plans for her with the many fantasies of her out of those clothes and in my bed, doing _whateverrr_ I so

please!" he said using her to taunt me with a wide smirk.

It worked, because I ran full speed towards him then, with eyes black burning with hatred and fangs bare ready for the

kill…for his blood was the only thing to soothe my anger!

* * *

Happy Saturday everyone! Thank you all for the awesome reviews and please keep them up!:) So what do ya think about this chapt? Marlin is getting on every1's nerves lol I left a little cliffy here i know but dont kill me lol had 2 put a little suspense in but i am working on the next chapt now and will have it up soon i promise:) until next time my devoted readers...


	14. Chapter 13

Raven POV

I stood leaning on the balcony looking out at the ocean view while sipping on my glass full of animal blood, deep in thought. Though I knew, from what Bronwen told me

that Melanie looked just like Elizabeth, it still came as a shock to me when I first saw her last night! It's just that I can't believe she is finally here now, when it's been so

long! But I know even though she may look like her, she is nothing like Elizabeth… and not just because of her eyes or heart beat. Unlike her, Melanie has a fire burning

in her, a frightening darkness that has yet to be seen but when is released, I fear for all who falls to its wrath!

That will be judgment day for all of Cian and it is coming very soon. This is what Elizabeth planned, from what she told me in a dream I had recently. Oh yes, she came to me, I know it was her because she looked exactly the way I remember her! She told me that my part in this play is upon me and that judgment is coming.

Today's incident proved that theory with Marlin. I sighed as I closed my eyes thinking about my son words to me. I knew I lost him a long time ago, but as a mother I still hope that there is some way to still help him, even if he hates me!

_Damn you Lucine, damn you! _I thought to myself. He took the goodness out of my son and twisted him into something worse! Bronwen still held his humanity in

him, but he always been a sweet humble boy.

That's why my husband paid so much more attention to him, trying to make him follow in his footsteps and also because he is the oldest. But even through all the horrible things he's done and went through, something always made him hold on to that kindness in his heart…and whatever it is I am thankful for!

Like I told Melanie, they are the only thing in my immortal life that I care and hang on for. And I would do or give up anything, even if they despise me, for them!

I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a loud pitch scream coming from down the hall.

I ran out the room doors and further down the wing to see what was going on and soon was greeted with a sight of my two sons at each other throats, twirling around in a blur destroying everything in their path.

There was a human girl, which I figure must have been who screamed, farther down from us pressed on to the wall holding it for dear life in shock! To a human's

eye, it would look like a tornado with how fast they were twirling and fighting, but I could see them clearly. I could also see that Bronwen had the upper hand with how

many throws, punches, and bites was thrown in at Marlin, who dodged some but not all and hardly affected his brother with who only had few torn scratches through

his shirt on his chest and marks on his neck.

Just then Bronwen threw Marlin to the wall that left a huge dent in after Marlin's broken body slid down to the floor. His clothes were torn to shreds and were covered in his own blood from the bite marks all on his neck and torn flesh! He painfully looked up at Bronwens form towering over him, whose black eyes showed nothing but pure hatred and blood lust as he bare his blood coated fangs and mouth while staring at his brother.

Marlin suddenly began to breathe out a laugh, making me bring my attention back to him and thinking he lost his mind with laughing at a time like this!

He then talked in a pained amused voice, "Go on do it! Kill me brother, do the deed that will make you into the same monster as you so describe me as with killing your own _family_!...DO IT!" he sneered.

I then joined in anxiously when I heard Bronwen growled, making him snap his eyes to me. "Bronwen don't! Don't give in, you will be no better than him and

your father! Don't let him take away your humanity…your good heart, please son!" I begged him.

He gazed at me for a while in annoyance before his expression soon changes from confusion, realization, guilt and then finally disappointment as he looked at me. His eyes turned back to that beautiful blue/green color I knew so well as his mouth formed into a tight line while bringing his attention back to Marlin.

"Get out of here Marlin, you are no longer welcome to this castle nor are you of the royal family! If you do not leave before sundown, punishment will be dealt then. You are an outcast for here on until I say otherwise, now get the hell out of my _sight_!" he said with authority.

Marlin breathes out a chuckle as he slowly got up, already starting to heal. "I knew you couldn't do it, too weak! Watch your back Bronwen, you never know when I'll be back for you. And that goes for your _beloved_ Melanie as well!" he said, before disappearing down the hall and out of the castle.

Brownen stood with his head cast down for a minute, then sighing bringing his eyes to mine.

"Thank you mom for stopping me! If I killed him I would have to live with that for the rest of my existence. I just…lost it!" he said remorseful.

I came up to him then and placed my hands on his cheeks.

"You are a good person Bronwen, always have been and always will be no matter what. I have always seen this…and so will she!" I said while smiling at him as his eyes looked into mine with surprise at what I said, knowing exactly what I meant.

It all clicked after Marlin called her his beloved, and even his curiosity of Elizabeth all through his young years should have trigger something in my mind, but better late than never like they say!

"Go on son, go to her! I will make sure all this mess you two made gets cleaned up…and no apologizes!" I said firmly, laced with amusement.

He smile then saying "I love you" before kissing me on the cheek and then disappearing out the hall. I sighed happily as I looked around, and

then realizing the human girl from earlier was still here now sitting on the floor with her head in her hands shaking from fright I can tell with also because of her too fast

beating heart I can hear perfectly.

I walked up to her and slowly, not trying to scare her more, put my arms around her in comfort to lift her off the floor.

"Hello dear, why don't we find some food for you to eat ok? And after, get you some rest! You need it after your shock from today. What's your name hun?" I asked her.

"M-my name i-is Claire ma'am." She answered timidly.

"Well Claire, your safe with me dear, I promise!" I told her gently as we walked down the hall.

Bronwen POV

I sped out of the castle and onto the side walking along the sand by the ocean to think. I knew Marlin was gone since I could no longer sense him and for that it felt like

a heaviness was released from me. I felt lighter and…happy, which was not an emotion I was used too exactly!

I stopped during some time and turned my sight towards the ocean view, catching the beginning of the blue and gold sunset. A sense of peace came over me while I watched its beauty and I was soon plagued with thoughts of Melanie, desperately wanting to see her.

I turned my back on the sunset and gazed up towards the castle, knowing I would see the balcony that led to her room directly above me from where I stood.

With my vampire reflexes, I leaped into the air in a blur and onto the balcony's ledge in a hunched position, with knees bent and hands on the side, then jump down onto the balcony's floor quietly.

I walked towards the glass doors realizing it was wide open with the white thin silk curtains blowing inward from the wind.

I listened to the precious soft rhythms of her heart knowing she was still asleep from its calm slow pace as I quietly walked into the room.

Once beside the bed, I sat gentle on it careful of no sudden movements to wake her as my gaze was only focused on my angel. Though my heart did not beat, it

swelled with love it felt as I looked at her peaceful form.

She was lying on her back with her face turned towards me with one hand under the pillow and the other on her stomach beneath the covers, as her smooth flowing wavy hair lay in disarray around her face and on the pillow. The sunset light from the open doors made a golden shine to her skin, and also bringing out the red tent to her long glowing hair, making her beauty shine even more!

I slowly brought my hand up to touch her hair, wanting to feel its silkiness between my fingers, and then gently caress her warm soft cheeks with the back of my hand.

A soft moan except from her parted lips then, bringing my attention to them and with a craving to have them pressed upon mine.

Without thinking, I slowing began to lean towards them wanting to feel there warmth badly, but then suddenly stopped followed by jerking my head up.

My body screamed for me to continue but my heart and mind knew it wouldn't be right, not without her consent!

No, I would need to earn her trust first and let her get to know the real me as I with her. I will prove my love for her. I would show her that I'll do

anything for her and will hope my angel feels something for me!

I sighed as I cast my eyes down to the floor. _How will she ever feel something for me! After all the __destruction I helped done here, I wouldn't blame her for thinking of me as a monster_! I thought, disgusted with myself. I just sat there like that for awhile, unsure of what I should do now with doubt running through my head when I suddenly heard her low voice.

I froze, thinking I was caught when she said my name. I slowly brought my eyes back to her form guiltily, knowing I would see those golden/green eyes staring at me in confusion or anger, but when I did they were still closed.

I breathe a sigh of relief with seeing she was sleep talking, but became curious as to what she could be dreaming of about me.

With answering my question she called me her beautiful guardian, which brought a huge smile to my lips.

I tilted my head as I stroke her cheek gently making her lean into my hand a little. "No love, you are my beautiful guardian angel! You were the one who saved _me_!" I breathe out.

I then leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. She began to stir then as her eyes began to open slowly.

I moved quickly to the balcony ledge and disappeared into the night as she began to get up and look around, still in a sleepy daze before she could see me.

Soon after leaving her, I was back to my room to rest for the night, for the morning would be a new beginning for all of Cian…and me!

* * *

Hey guys! Well here it is. I would have put it up yesterday but I wasn't feeling very well and slept all day lol tell me what ya think and thank you all for the awesome new reviews again:) stay toned!


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile been loaded with work all this week it was crazy! lol But thank you for the awesome new reviews everyone it keeps me going!:) But I wont hold you all up so in saying, on with the story...

* * *

Melanie POV

The sound of my room door closing and the smell of something delicious, making my stomach growl, woke me up from a pleasant dream of a hot looking Bronwen

superman swooping in saving the damsel in distress Lois Lane, aka me. _Ugh! I watched _too_ many superman cartoons as a kid!_ I thought.

I sat up on the bed sweeping my eyes around the room, realizing it was morning now with the low streams of light from the rising sun, and then finally landing on the source of the yummy smell, a tray full of a breakfast meal!

_Well so much for locking the door! They must have a key then_.

Once I had visual of it, my stomach put up a huge fuss of growls for me to hurry my sleepy butt over there and to show no mercy while welcoming it into my tummy! I haven't exactly eaten since I left from Draco's cave so there was nothing strange to me about my three minute record with finishing three steaming bacons, eggs, French toast, and three waffles into my mouth.

Of course when that happens, the burning after effect from a hot fresh off the stove meal was a problem that took place then, making me chug the glass of water and half a glass of the orange juice.

My stomach was very satisfied and gave no more complaints after that meal. I sat the tray back on the dresser top and slowly got out of bed, raising my hands above

my head stretching my muscles and welcome the pop of joints.

I made my way over to the balcony glass doors to close and lock while pull the curtains over them to block the view. I didn't want to give a view show for anyone while coming out from a bath and changing even if I was high up from view, you never know!

After getting my bath of hot water set up, I splash water on my face in the sank to clean my face and grab the tooth brush to clean plus freshen my morning breath and stripped after putting my hair up into a messy bun and hopped in the bath wincing from the heat of it but soon getting suited, feeling relax.

I laid my head back on the tile wall while closing my eyes, feeling my muscles loosing tension from the strain these past days put on me. I knew there was probably more to come today with having to deal with Marlin here but I didn't dwell on it now, I was in my happy place.

Once I felt my fingers tip prickling from being in too long and the water starting to get cool, I got out rapping the towel around my naked form walking back to the room.

I browsed through the drawers from the dresser looking for something comfortable to wear, and also realizing someone took the tray while I was busy in the bathroom.

_Man they are quick!_ I thought, never catching anyone coming or leaving. I found some white panties and bra and a dark red wine color ankle length skirt fitting nicely around my hip that twirl and sway around me loosely from my legs when moving, and a v-neckline plain white spaghetti strap top ending above my hips showing the skin a little below my navel.

On the closet floor on the other side of the chair, I saw a pair of flats shoes in lite ivory lace color that fit perfectly like it was meant for me.

With letting loose my hair making its waves fall down to my back, I made my way over to the door leading out to the hall.

I stuck my head out first to see if there was anyone out but I only was greeted with the gloomy hall with lit up candles held up on the walls as the only source of light. I made my way down until I could see the west hall across from me. I stop suddenly, not knowing where I should go first!

I mean I kind of wanted to see Bronwen, well actually I _really_ wanted to see him, but I was nervous as shit! And not in a bad way. If my heart was beating overtime now just thinking of him, I can't even imagine how it will be when I was near him again.

So in the end, I decided to just head to explore downstairs first. I had to warm myself up and be ready when I see him so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot! And plus I wanted sometime to myself before facing anyone and also hoping I don't run into Marlin the ass, one of the nicknames for him I decided on.

I went through the same wide hall the library was in but there were other doors that I had yet to go through. And the one to catch my attention was the giant pure solid gold doors at the end.

Once I opened them, my eyes grew wide with my mouth forming into an-O in awe as I gazed around what was the grand ballroom! It was at least about 50 foot high and very wide, with pale gold color walls trimmed in blood red as an outline.

With the lights on from the sparkling gold chandeliers on the ceiling all around with shimmering diamonds hanging from them, it made the whole room seem to have a light golden glow to it. The only entrance to the room from which I entered was upstairs, making it a two story ballroom were you could look down from up here and on both sides of the room like with a balcony with a ledge blocking anyone from falling of course.

Upstairs on the left side of the room was a pair of glass doors, like in my room but much bigger, that lead to a huge stone balcony outside.

It was the only entrance the sunlight could enter through here. There were pair of curve stairs, one on the left and right end from the entrance doors that descend down to the ballroom floor.

The floor was of smooth white marble, glistering from the chandeliers lights with ivory color columns all lined down the sides of the room.

Down stairs, on the opposite side of the entrance doors upstairs, there were two golden throne seats with four round set of stairs leading up to them. One of the thrones was bigger than the other, which was the kings' seat I take it.

So in all, the room was breathe taking and completely amazing! Not able to resist, I made my way down the stairs to the ballrooms floor, walking towards the thrones while slowly gazing with my wide eyes and twirling around in circles on the floor with an amazed smile on my face. I felt like a little kid with running, skipping, and twirling around laughing with my hands up at my sides and my head turn up looking at the ceiling chandeliers, imagining dancing around with my date at the ball.

I mean it was my first time in this life to actually seeing a ballroom like this in person and not from my memories or on TV, it's a very different experience to actually see it through _my_ eyes! And I've always dreamed of going to a ball dress like Cinderella since I was young too.

So why not play around a little I say, even if I probably look kind of crazy to someone if they caught me acting like this, especially the reincarnation of Elizabeth who is not suppose to act this way but of a queen!

But you know what I would say? I do not care! News flash people, I may look like her and have her memories and powers but I'm not her, my name is _Melanie_! And I am going to be me.

I finally stopped once I became too dizzy from twirling awhile and sat on the stairs leading up to the throne, looking around as I sighed happily.

"This place is so amazing!" I whispered to myself.

"I'm glad you approve! But of course I knew you liked it from your…performance just now." A familiar voice said, making me jump from shock. When I turned to the direction of the voice I froze as my eyes grew wide from surprise once I saw the face for the voice on my right side upstairs.

Leaning on the ledge looking down at me with a sexy smirk on his face was no other than the man from my dreams, Bronwen. And the last person that I would want to see my performance!

The only thing I could bring myself to do at that minute was smile nervously as I embarrassedly thought _Oh no! _

* * *

:) Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I'm sorry it took awhile to update been out of town lol but thank you for the reviews! I know the last chapter was a bit short so to make it up here is something special and long for you all:) And also I would recommand you listen to "If you leave" by OMD for a scene in this chapter, you will know when it comes up!:) It is one of my favorite songs of the 80s, yes I love alot of the old schools music its old but awesome! lol Now with that being said, on with the story...

* * *

Melanie POV

With finally making some sound come out of my mouth, I giggled nervously as he leaped from the ledge above and made his way over to me.

"Bronwen! What brings you here on this fine morning?" I asked, trying to say it coolly but cursing silently when it came out shakily instead. He looked at me with that crooked small smile on his face and eyes burning intensely with emotions, making my heart feel like it was about to leap from my chest.

Once he was standing over me, he held his hand out for me to take it and helped me to my feet, making me only a finger apart from his at least 6'1 form.

"Well I figured you would like some company! I wouldn't want you to be spending your time here alone, that would be rude of me. And plus there is information I need to discuss with you as well!" he said.

I gave him a smirk then with one eyebrow rose playfully, trying to act coolly.

"You figured huh? Well that was very thoughtful of you Bron. I hope I am not keeping you of your duties though…and what information you need to tell me?" I asked curiously.

He smiled brightly then. "Well I _know _you will be happy to know that Marlin is no longer here. His behavior was unacceptable and among other things as well, so he is no longer welcome here anymore!" he answered.

I stared at him in complete surprised for a few minutes. It took some time for my brain to actually comprehend what he just said.

"Marlin is gone?... Wow!...The pain in the ass is gone! Yes, of course this is…really good news, I mean no offense I know he is your brother…you should keep taps on him though, you know to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…again! No offense again of course, I mean…you understand what I mean…right?" I asked not trying to sound rude but I knew I was babbling like crazy, making me sigh irately at myself.

He chuckled lightly.

"I know what you mean Melanie…do not worry I am not offended, he was a pain in the…ass as you say!" he said, laughing at the last part.

A pleased smile came upon my face when he said that, letting me know I didn't make a fool of myself.

His smile suddenly grew smaller as stared down at me intensely then with eyes still burning with that same strange emotion making me stare back at them, unable to break my connection with trying to understand what they meant! I felt my whole body heat up and my cheeks felt like they were on fire, letting me know I was blushing fiercely as those beautiful eyes penetrate me, like he was seeing into my soul, like he was seeing the real me! It scared me in a way because I never felt so exposed; I always held a shield around myself from the world, never letting anyone see all of me, protecting myself since my dad died! But it crumbled in his presence, making him see everything I felt and am. He made me feel complete, no longer alone as I always felt. I no longer even thought or had the same feelings for Terry anymore, it seemed to just disappear!

I knew then that these feelings for Bron were no simple crush, I felt so connected to him it was so confusing and weird! It was exciting, but scary…because I was so afraid to get hurt again if I let my guard down and anything bad happens. I didn't know if I could take it! As panic flooded through me, I cast my eyes to the side as I chewed on the side of my bottom lip nervously.

I heard him sighed soon after, and then he spoke. "Come with me, there is something I would like to show you that I know you would like."

I cast my eyes down as I asked, "What is it?"

"Something magical!" he answered. I looked up at him to see he was gazing to his right dreamingly, his mind far off.

I tilted my head curiously, the event between us just a few minutes ago slowly leaving from my mind at that moment! His head turned towards me then, with that crooked smile from earlier back as he looked at me, but there was mischievousness in his expression as well making me look at him suspiciously.

"What are yo…" I stopped suddenly as he picked me up and over his shoulder quickly, holding my legs to his chest.

"ARH! Bronwen what the hell! Put me down this instant…come on dangit… please?" I asked, laced with laughter, while pounding on his back. I felt his body shaking with laughter but he said nothing to me.

Just then we were moving in a pace so fast making my hair fly all around me as the wind from the speed of him flew across my face. I could only think at that moment thank god he had a hold of my skirt as he held my legs with it, which would be very embarrassing for me if it went flying up and gave him a good view of my ass!

He suddenly stopped shortly after and stood still for a couple of seconds, then he brought me into his arms while he sat me back on my feet on the floor. I knew my hair looked like a mess because when he stepped back he looked at it and laugh! I glared at him as I tried to tame it back into shape then crossed my arms when I was done.

"Oh, you will pay for that! You better keep one eye open at night buddy because I will be coming for you!" I told him playfully.

He grins at me then. "Oh please do! I'll be waiting for you!" he smoothly answered. I couldn't help the timid smile and blush that came on my face. He was flirting with me big time! I turned my gaze away from him, hoping he didn't how that affected me, but I doubt it!

I looked around trying to distract myself with figuring out where we were, realizing we were in the same hall as the ballroom and library was in. On the right side though, there was now a pair of silver color doors that led into another room. I knew this was must be the place he was talking about since we stopped right in front of it and it was also the only doors around.

So curiously, I walked up to them slowly and was about to grab the handles until Bronwen hands beat me to it suddenly as he appeared in front of me, opening the doors slowly for me. I stepped in and looked around the small room inside to see what wonders lies in it, but then became confused.

There was nothing in it at all but just a completely empty white room! The walls, floor, and ceiling was just a glowing plain white color, nothing too magical about this place except for it didn't have any lights in here but everything still glowed brightly, like a white glow in the dark room! I gave Bronwen a questionable look behind me.

"Just think of anything in your mind…anything you want!" he told me. I sighed, not understanding exactly but did what he said. My thoughts went back to the meadow I saw when I first came here but when it was alive.

As the picture came to my mind, the room suddenly faded out and then I was standing back in the middle of the meadow, the exact same picture in my mind!

My eyes grew wide in complete amazement as my hand covered my mouth as I looked around. Even though the room was not at all big, the meadow in here was bigger than it, like the room grew to form what my mind pictured! It _was_ magical like he said it would be, and I loved it.

I turned to Bronwen behind me again. "How?" I asked.

"The witches. We had them cast a spell on this room making whatever you think come to life in here. Father of course used it as a battle practice for himself and us, but I used it for other things for fun and entertainment. You can also rerun memories as well! It would be like running a video,

but you will be invisible to them. If you just bring up someone out of your mind, you can talk to them though, as long it is not a memory of something that has happened!" he answered.

After he said this I knew what I wanted to see then. The scene changed again with my mind to a bright sunny day at the beach in Savannah while I stood there. I watched a 7 year old me giggling while running into the water towards my dad as he lift me up into his arms swing me around smiling, with mother walking behind following me as she was laughing at us.

It was the last summer we were together like this as a family before they divorce. "Is that you and your family?" I heard Bronwen ask behind me.

"Yes, that's us, before everything went downhill. Life was so easy and full of happiness then. Now, it's just a faded memory in back of my mind! He's dead now and my mother is soon to follow since her illness is far gone to save. Then I'll have no one, but these images! A reminder of what I had." The room faded into black then, emptiness! A single tear slid down my right eye and cheek, but that was all I would let escape from them.

I suddenly felt his cool hand gripping on my chin gently as he turned my head towards him. His expression was soft as his eyes held so much compassion in them while he spoke.

"You will never be alone, never! You got this fool right here. Ok? Remember that…and don't ever think that again!" He said as he pointed to himself smiling goofily.

I small smile came to my lips when he did, grateful for his attempt to cheer me up.

He stepped back a little away from me then as his eyes cast around the blackened room, his expression telling me he was thinking. "Now let's see if I can remember this correctly, then put a little twist to it!" he said lowly.

I looked at him confused at what he was talking about, but soon understood when the room changed back to my memory meadow.

Only this time besides it being daylight, he changed it to a beautiful starry night with white and gold lights rap around the trees around the meadow like Christmas lights as candle lights appeared circling the ground as well! I looked around us mesmerized by the sight.

"There, perfect! Now, Melanie would you do the honor of dancing with me on this beautiful starry night?" he asked me as he stepped closer. I smiled brightly as I moved the rest of the way towards him.

"I would love too!"

He grabbed my hand gently and then held on to my waist with his other one hand, bring me much closer to him that if I tried to leaned once my body would be making contact to his chest! My heart was beating so fast I could hear and actually _feel_ it pounding through my ears! He gazed down at me with that sexy crooked smile on his lips.

"I do have one song in mind for us, it's one I heard when I last visit the humans domain that I like but it was years ago and may be old! I hope you don't mind, I'm not up to date!"

"I don't mind, I like a lot of old school music!" I said truthfully. He nodded then and closed his eyes smiling.

When the beat suddenly started around us like it was coming from the sky, I grinned, recognizing it immediately! It was one of my favorite 80s songs as well.

"Perfect!"I told him, making a big smile form on his face as I watch his eyes lit up with pure happiness that made my heart soar. We started dancing slowly side to side like we would to any slow song as the words came.

_**If you leave, don't leave now**_

_**Please don't take my heart away**_

_**Promise me, just one more night**_

_**Then we'll go our separate ways**_

_**We've always had time on our sides**_

_**Now it's fading fast**_

_**Every second, every moment**_

_**We've got to, We've got to make it last**_

_**I touched you once **_He twirled me like a ballerina outward making my skirt twirl loosely out around my legs with my left and his right arms stretched and hands still linked together._** I touched you twice **_He pulled me back into him twirling, bring my right hand to his shoulder as he twirls us around faster.

_**I won't let go at any price**_

_**I need you now like I needed you then**_

_**You always said we'd still be friends someday**_He picked me up into his arms carrying me as he twirled us around. I held my head up gazing at the bright stars all the while smiling, letting the wind caress my face as my hair fanned around. He soon sat me back down back on my feet and dance in a waltz like, around the meadow as I followed his lead. When the saxophone solo came on I slowly twirl myself around so my back was against his chest as I moved my hips and brought my hands up behind me around his neck and laid my head back on him closing my eyes. He slowly moved his hands down to my sides and around my lower stomach gently, holding me close. He then leaned his head down with his lips next to my ear as he whispered the rest of the lines of the song to me, making my ears and cheeks tingle and heat up as his warm breath caress them while he spoke. _**  
**_

If you leave I won't cry

I won't waste one single day

But if you leave don't look back

I'll be running the other way

Seven years went under the bridge

Like time was standing still

Heaven knows what happens now

You've got to, You've got to say you will

I touched you once, I touched you twice

I won't let go at any price

I need you now like I needed you then

You always said we'd meet again

_**I touched you once, I touched you twice**_

_**I won't let go at any price**_

_**I need you now like I needed you then**_

_**You always said we'd still be friends**_He then slowly moved up my arm smoothly and grabbed one of my hand from around his neck and twirled me around a little more roughly a couple of times then dipped me back slowly, making then ends of my hair touch the ground as he hook an arm under my right leg bringing it up to his waist while his other hand behind my back. I felt the tip of his nose linger on the exposed front part of my throat as he lightly trails it up till under my chin, making me gasp from the intensity as my heart picked up its speed, not knowing it could go any faster than it was! He slowly brings me back up level, with those striking icy eyes burning with excitement and longing as he stared into mines. _**  
**_

I touched you once, I touched you twice

I won't let go at any price

I need you now like I needed you then

You always said we'd meet again, someday

_**ohwoah ohwoah ohwoah ohwoah ohwoah**_ He started to lean down slowly as his eyes roam to my lips but stopped in between as he looked back to my eyes, looking for some sign in them to let him continue!

If you leave (ohwoah)

If you leave (ohwoah)

_**If you leave (ohwoah)**_ I grew nervous, unsure of what to do as I looked at him. I wanted to so bad, but something was holding me back making me so confused!

_**Don't look back **_He must have seen my nervousness because he smiled lightly and instead of my lips, he kissed my forehead gently and then leaned his lips on top of my head as he breath in my hair. "I'll get that kiss from you one day soon! You can't hide them from me forever darling!" he said, still smiling by the sound of his voice.

_**Don't look back **_I chuckled lightly knowing by the growing new feelings I have for him now from what my heart was telling me, it was definitely true! "I'm looking forward to it then!"

* * *

So what do yall think? Let me know and dont be shy!:) And once again for those who didn't read what I wrote above the song is called "If you leave" by OMD, one of my favorite 80s hit songs lol you should listen to it to get the complete picture!:) Until next time my friends


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Ok here is a new one for you all. Thank you for all the reviews once again but plz keep more coming:) its just i see alot of people reading but not many reviews coming in and it helps alot to know if your liking the story and keeps me motivated so pretty pretty plz:) lol... And i also have some news for all of you, i have a new story put up as well. I was planning on putting it up after i finished with this one but couldn't wait lol its called The Hybrid and its a little different from the other vampire fanfic but check it out!:) kk enough said and now on with the story...

* * *

Melanie POV

_I heard birds chirping and buzzing from insects as I felt the heat of the sun and the cool breeze against my skin. I sighed with content as a small smile form on my lips _

_then, liking the sensation of it. I spread my fingers out from its clawed like fists while I felt and heard the crunch and movement of the grass beneath them, letting me _

_know I was lying on my back on the ground. I slowly opened my eyes and was met with the sight of a clear light sunny blue sky with mixtures of puffs white clouds all _

_around it. I slowly got up from the ground and looked around, seeing that I was in a bright lively green grass field surrounded by trees and dark woods. Light playful _

_giggles came from behind me caught my attention then, curious as to whom was it coming from. My eyes landed on the source of the giggles, which was a little girl _

_about the age of 7 or 8 from the looks, coming from out the woods on my side and stopping at the very edge of a little pond in front of her, her back to me with only _

_permitting me the view of her long middle back length dark wavy hair. She kneeled down on both knees as her head cast down like she was looking into the water, _

_motionlessly looking at something. Curiously, I walked towards her, each step cautious, wanting to know who she was and what she was looking at. Once behind her, I _

_bent down my knees as I gazed at the very steady water first and gasp from shock. Usually water reflects images from above them, like it should right now with the _

_sky and the little girl face, but there was nothing! It was like a non-reflecting glass, but only showing darkness beneath It, like looking into a black hole. I brought my _

_eyes back to the girl as I heard her sighed and her body twist a little as her head slowing turned, bringing her focus on me. My eyes grew wide from surprise as I _

_quickly stood up on my legs and took a step back once I had a full view of her face. She was me, well the 7 or 8 year old version of me. We just stared at each other _

_for a few seconds, my eyes full of surprise and confusion while hers were just…empty, emotionless! It was very eerie the way she looked at me, like she was dead. _

_Then suddenly her eyes moved to focus on something behind me, making me swiftly turning my head in that direction as my heart started to pick up a notch from fear _

_of seeing something I would not like. There, a little further from me stood a man, and not just any man but a familiar man…my father! He looked the same as he did _

_when I last saw him and as so in my memories, with that same dark brown hair and those light honey brown eyes that could see through anything! A smile came upon _

_his face as he gazed at me, bringing a joyful sob that came from my lips. **"Dad!" **I breathe out shakily. His eyes glistered with so much sadness as a single tear rolled _

_down his cheek, but he held his smile. **"Melanie, my baby." **He said in a raspy voice, trying not to show the hurt in it. A shakily teary laugh came from my lips, happy to _

_see him with my very eyes again. I took a step towards him, wanting to be closer, but was suddenly stopped when a small cold soft hand grabbed one of my arms _

_holding me back. I looked at into those cold dead eyes in confusion as her gaze stayed on father. **"What ar.." **I cut off when I heard a pain grunt come from the _

_direction my dad was at. My head turned with a jerk as worry filled me when I saw him doubled over, his arms hugging his chest tightly as if trying to keep it together. _

_He brought up his pained bloodshot eyes to me then as he screamed to me **"RUN!" **He fell down to his knees and bent over, his hands clenched in fists on the ground _

_holding him up. I tried to move towards him again, but I was held back forcefully by her little iron grip hand that was pretty strong considering she was just a child! I _

_pulled and struggled with her but she did not stir as I watch my father shake violently, and then held his head up to the sky that had turned a dark gray. I could see _

_blood trickle down from his eyes on the sides replacing tears as a pain ear piercing scream ring from his mouth. **"NO!" **I screamed fearfully with anger as I watch his _

_body engulf with flames all over, his flesh slowly melting off making his screams much worse as it pierced through the air. I squealed an emotionally hurt horror-struck _

_**"Noo, daad!" **through my sobs as I watched his pain while dropping to my knees crying. Chunks of black smoke filled the air as his body fell to the ground and out of it a _

_smoky form of a man shape appeared. It had no features or color but made of thick black smoke, only where the eyes should be I could see two small red orbs shining _

_brightly looking in my direction, making it look like a demon! A deep spine chilling laugh came from it. **"Let that be a message to you Melanie. I failed trying to kill you **_

_**once but I will not fail again! You. Will. Not. Succeed!" **Its deep demonic voice said. A force suddenly pushed me, flying back into the water, not giving me a _

_chance to suck in air to last while in the water before I ran out. I tried swimming to get back to the surface but it was no use, I just kept being pull down. I gave up as I _

_sunk deeper and deeper into the deep dark watery pit. My lungs felt as if they were on fire from the lack of air and so it breathes in the water desperate for it. The last _

_thing I saw was my young self again looking down at me in the water before my eyes closed to darkness. That same deep voice suddenly whispered within my head, _

**_"You will fail…and you will DIE!"_ **

I jolted upfrom the sweat covered sheets in the bed breathing heavily quickly as my lungs desperately took in the air. I looked around my dark room franticly with my mind on alert.

Once realizing I was dreaming, I sighed loudly as I closed my eyesand swung my legs to the edge of the bed. I bent over resting my elbows on my thighs as I covered by face with both hands breaking out into tears, shaking violently.

I've been having these dreams for the past two days, but this was the first time I saw my father and that black smoky form! I always only saw _her_ in my dreams and that place, nothing else ever happened.

Was it just a dream, or something more? To tell you the truth, I was frightened! Even with all my powers and knowledge I had, I didn't understand it and that thing in my dream wasn't something to take lightly. I felt its power and believe me it was powerful…and held an evil I have never felt before!

After wiping the tears, I got up and walked out of the room, needing to get out for some fresh air. My mind was in a daze as I walked through the halls and out the building, not realizing I was outside by the ocean until I felt the cold water coming up on the sand and touch my bare feet. I step back far enough from the water to where it could not reach me and sat down on the sand, while looking out to the waves of the ocean and the bright full moon above it, with so many things running through my mind.

There weren't many stars out tonight making the sky look empty, except for the moon. I pulled my legs up wrapping my arms around then as I lay my chin on my knees. I sighed as I closed my eyes, just listening to the wave crashes of the night. Silent warm tears rolled down my cheeks as I sat there, feeling so alone and helpless in the world with all this weight on my chest.

_Why did she put this all on me…Why?_ I thought feebly. The picture of my dad popped into my mind then, making the tears increase.

Cool familiar hands suddenly appeared on my cheeks wiping the tear streaks away. I slowly opened my watery eyes to be met with Bronwens' warm blue/green ones. This was my first time being close to him again within the last two days after that dance we had. To tell you the truth I've been avoiding him.

After leaving him that day I started thinking if what I did was the right thing…if it was ok to feel this way for him, the vampire king, when I had a duty to Cian with not much time for a romance. When I ran into him in the halls I blew him off saying I had to do something or spending some alone time with myself or with Raven, forcing myself with giving him the cold shoulder and hating myself more every time I did. I knew he knew I was lying then when I told him that, I could see it in his eyes along with the hurt. He then would put on a smile, not touching his eyes, as he nodded while I left him standing there alone all the time.

I felt so much guilt as I looked at him, knowing that I hurt him and that he should just say "Fuck you" right now giving me what I deserve!

It made fresh new tears fall from my eyes just thinking over how I treated him when he's only been caring to me. I was a complete bitch and an idiot, plain and square!

He moved to my side before he wrapped his arms around my now sobbing form that was trembling because of it. I felt so weak and small as I let all the pain, sorrow, and burden I kept through the years along with new ones spill out of me, all the while secured in his tight arms as if he was making sure I did not completely fall to pieces and disappear from him!

I don't know how long we stayed like that, it could have been minutes or hours for all I knew but it didn't matter to me. I was just glad to have him by my side while in his arms. My tears eventually ran out and dried from the cool breeze blown in by the ocean, as I was only left with hiccups after crying for so long and hard with the sound of the waves crashing making them the only noises around us.

I felt his hands rub through and against my hair soothingly as I stared out into the now dark blue sky, signaling that the morning light was coming.

"I'm sorry." I told him in a hoarse voice from all that crying.

"And what may I ask are you sorry for?" he amusedly asked me.

"For having to deal with my breakdown just now…and for the way I've been treating you these past days." I answered remorsefully.

He was silent for a few seconds, and then I heard him sighed before he began talked again. "I never was angry at you, I understand why you did it…I just hoped you would change your mind about us and not ignore me forever."

I brought my head up to his face to look at him. "I don't know if there can ever be anything between us Bronwen. The lost queen of Cian who came to end this war plus bring peace together with the vampire king who still is actually for it isn't the good normal idea fo…"

"But I'm not for it…not anymore! I want peace now, tired of the bloodshed. What we did to everyone…was immoral and evil! I want to make good at what we did, help rebuild what we destroyed…and make it right with the people of Cian! I want to bring us together as one like we were so many years ago. I know it won't be the same, but I want to make it right again Melanie, I do!" he stated, cutting me off.

I moved from out of his arms as I stared into his eyes with surprise and hope! "You do? I mean is that what you really want?" I questioned him, hopeful.

He smiled at me at that moment while staring back with eyes gleaming with honesty. "Among other things as well…but yes, it is what I want and hope for, as long as you're by my side!"

I suddenly pounce as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, making him fall on his back in the sand from surprise of my action. He was tense for a while but soon relaxed as his arms circled around my waist gently.

My heart swelled with so much joy and happiness as it took off flying because of him. All I kept thinking at that moment was _Thank you Thank you Thank you_ over and over again! I probably had the goofiest smile on my face as I looked at him below me. This man was just so amazing! How I ever deserve someone like him I did not know.

He happily laughs lightly then. "I assume that's a yes." he said.

"Definitely!"

He smiled brightly at me after that word. I laid my head down on his clothe sculpture chest then feeling light and truly free from so much pressure I had before as we gazed at the rising gold sun looking as if it was coming from the water. It was peaceful and beautiful, especially with him! You could tell me the sky is falling and I really wouldn't care right now. It was just him and me in our own little bubble together, away from the problems of the world!

I felt his body shifting after a couple of minutes of lying there as he prompts up on his elbows. "Hey do you want to go for a swim? The water is warmer now since the sun is up. What do you say?" he asked.

"But I have nothing to wear for the water!"

"Just go in your under clothes! I'm going to strip down to my boxers, so you won't be alone!" amusingly he said.

I looked up at him with one brow raised in suspicion. "Quite anxious to get me out of my clothes I see. How un-gentlemen of you Bronwen!" I said teasingly to him.

A low rumbling growl came from his chest then and so quickly without me knowing, he twirls us switch our positions as I was suddenly underneath him with his legs straddling me on top. Those warm fuzzy feelings came back into my stomach again and my breathing increase from excitement when he started lowering his face to mine with that crooked smile plastered on my face.

"Mmmm…that _would_ be a beautiful sight to see I believe! And I can't behave all the time as a gentleman Miss Melanie, everyone has a naughty side in them."

I felt the pulse of my heart beats throughout my who body as it took off then as heat burst through me. I mean even through the three relationships I've been in I have never felt this way before, I was still a virgin for goodness sake! It just never felt right with them.

His smirk grew as he saw how he affected me then and he winked before pulling himself up.

I prompted myself on my elbows as I watched him in awe goggling as he unbuttons his shirt to show his muscle ripped stomach and chest. He tosses the shirt to the side and then pulled down his pants revealing his black silk boxers.

He smiled at the expression on my face as I started to bite on my lips, feeling like I was close to drawing blood from it! "Come on!" he said pleading. He then took off into the pale blue water.

I took a deep breath as I stood up and stripped from my pajamas, only left on with my wine red panties and bra.

He wasn't lying about the water it was warmer now since the sun was up, which was pretty neat! I stopped when the water reach to my chest and looked around for any sign of Bronwen but I couldn't find him. I suddenly felt something touch my left leg but when I looked down I didn't see anything. I knew it was him though.

"Bronwen I'm going to kick your ass if you even thi, AAH!" I said playfully until I felt him grab my waist and pulled me under water with him while we twirl and playing around. We eventually resurface to the top while laughing loudly.

"Still waiting for you to kick my ass gorgeous!" he said.

An idea appeared in my head then as I smirked at him. I suddenly made water balls accent from the water hovering the air, then slashing them back to back in his face with my powers.

"HAHA take that!" I said playfully.

He suddenly vanished and reappeared behind me making me jump from shock and twirl around when he wrapped his arm around my stomach, coming face to face with him.

"Ok ok you prove your point. Sneaky little one you are too I see!" he laughed out.

A proud smile came on my face then. "Sneaky is my middle name my dear!" I said as we both laughed. We turned our heads suddenly when we heard splash in the far distance of the ocean beside us, seeing the mermaids leaping up into the air and back into the water. Their wet blue and green tail fins glistering in the sun light as they did.

They are peaceful creatures, like in the fairytales, but there were more like children. They did not know of the cruelties of the world as their world was the sea, far from it! One actually waved at us when we were spotted, while she leaped into the air. We waved back politely with a smile for them.

"Beautiful!" I breathlessly said, directing to the mermaids.

"Yes…beyond words!" I heard him say. I turned my head back to him, realizing he was staring at me, those eyes of his swimming with those emotions again.

This time there was no nervousness, confusion or doubt in my mind, just pure excitement as he slow brought his lips to mine.

When he paused again, I was the one to close the space between us as our lips touched.

It was gentle at first as if he was being cautious, but soon turned passionate as he glided his hand up my back smoothly while wrapping his other arm around my waist pulling me tighter to his wet body, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers up his neck and through his short hair.

We soon found ourselves under the clear blue water still wrap in each other's embrace as he breath in air for me through my mouth. My long dark hair fanned out around our heads as if a curtain, shielding us from the world underwater. My whole body felt like it was on fire, but in a good way with the tingles coursing through my veins. It was so much stronger than what I have felt with anyone!

What I did not know was that my whole body was glowing a bright pale gold color making the water around us shine as the creatures of the ocean all scattered away from us until I opened my eyes. His reflecting light eyes showed awe as he looked at me, caressing my cheeks with his finger tips as if it was his first time touching something precise, amazed! I teleported us out of the water and onto the shore line as my light began to die down, needing air.

"Wow" he breathes out as a small smile slowly spread on his lips. "Wow indeed!" I said. While gazing up at this beautiful man, I know now that there was no denying of how much I was completely and unconditionally in love with him. Those eyes have always hunted my dreams all through the years in which I never understood or knew who it belong to…until now. He has always been a part of my destiny.

Soon after, we got dressed and headed back into the castle still embraced in each other arms wrapped around us, were I plan on remaining in for now on!

* * *

The first kiss and admitting her love for him to herself finally! Sooo tell me if ya like!:) lol And remember to check out my new story The Hybrid which is up now! Until next time me friends:)


	18. Chapter 17

Hey guys thank you for the reviews again!:) Sorry it took awhile to update I usually would sooner but I've been trying to get my other story "the hybrid" chapters done so I can update that soon! If you haven't read it yet go and check it out and let me know what you think!:)

* * *

Melanie POV

I stood on the shore line of the beach with my body turned towards the horizon with my eyes close as the breeze caress my skin, breathing in the morning air contently.

Two weeks had passed since that day I sat out here with Bronwen after my, you could say breakdown, while he stayed by my side the whole time. Since then all my days now were filled with me and Bronwen, spending the whole day beside each other together.

I know I was kind of neglecting my duties, but I was truly happy for the first time in my life and all because of him! I no longer felt alone in the world, I made me feel complete.

We grew closer towards each other as the days rolled by and also following, I fell even more head over heels in love with him! I never told him though, afraid that he might not share the same love for me, and not wanting to get hurt! I knew he felt _something_ for me though, with all the time we've been spending and all the passionate and heated kisses we shared, and the way he looks at me with _those_ eyes.

Sometimes he would just stare into my eyes as he caress my cheeks like a delicate jewel, those beautiful soft glowing eyes that held so much in them, making me weak in the knees.

This was all so new to me, and it frightened plus excited me at the same time. I was in too deep and couldn't turn my back on it now…nor did I want too!

The nightmares still invaded my dreams while I slept, but not as frequently. When I would wake up from them shaken and feeling afraid, he would always be by my side to comfort me, his presence alone easing my pain and worry. He would stay every night with me as like a guardian angel, watching over me.

He told me that he had planned on announcing to all of Cian, with he has already sent invitations to each group leaders, that the war is over at the masquerade ball he set up to have in celebration three days from now, and also announcing my return to others who has not heard yet.

Like he said it was a new beginning for all of us, but I had a strange feeling in the depths of my mind that the storm was not quite over yet for Cian as something big was preparing to come. Each day that feeling grew stronger like a pressure building up…even now, but I kept it to myself with not wanting to worry or spoil Bronwen and Ravens' good mood. It was the burden I had to bear as the queen of Cian.

I sighed in frustration as I slowly opened my eyes, being greeted with the mermaids' morning routine of enjoying the world above the water, not knowing the troubles of the world above them.

With trying to bury my worries, I tilted my head to the side as a thought came to my mind, something I always wanted to try and with my powers I knew I could do.

I put the thought in my mind as I moved forward taking step by step slowly. When I didn't feel the water against my jeans as I got further, I smiled knowing it worked. I was walking above the water and farther out towards the ocean, with only feeling the cool jelly water beneath my bare feet.

When looking down into the clear deep blue water now, I could see the mermaids below looking up at me with their heads tilted back and forth in amazement.

I slowly bent down when one came up to the surface as she shyly brought her hands up to touched my long hair studying it.

A smiled came to my lips then, she was like a child seeing something for the first time. Elizabeth created them as guardians of the sea like the dragons were guardians of the earth. They were innocent creatures, but you do not want to mess with their waters for their powers dwell on it and they were powerful as long as they had it.

She looked up to my face as she made a clicking sound, they couldn't talk like we could so that was how they communicate, and then ginned brightly. I understood what she was saying of course so I answered politely to her. "Thank you! You are beautiful too you know!"

She began to click away excitedly, making me chuckle lightly. You couldn't help but to like them, it was a feeling of love and purity around these creatures that also surrounds you as well.

She then suddenly stopped and snap her attention to something behind me, when turning I could see Bronwen in the far distance wiggling his fingers at me when he saw me looking. I waved back at him before turning my attention back to her, realizing she wasn't there anymore.

I looked down below and saw her form a little farther down in the water. She then waved before flapping her tail and disappearing below the deep blue surface. I stood back up after that and started making my way back to land.

"Well! That was quite a trick, you have to teach me how to do that sometime you now!" he said playfully when I reached him.

I chuckled, "Well you must know that if you even tried walking on the water you will sink straight to the bottom! It takes someone with talent, like me!" I teased.

He narrowed his eyes at me while pouting his lips, "Well you didn't have to rub it in like that meanie!" he replied in a fake hurt voice.

I stood up on my toes to peck him on the lips while smiling, "Next time I'll take you with me then, you big baby!" He wrapped his arm around me bringing me closer as his hand went under my chin, his thumb gently rubbing circles on my skin as he lift my face up towards his, "A big baby indeed love." he mumbled as he brought his lips to mine.

After all this time, I could never get used to the feeling of my heart bouncing up and down in my chest in excitement, but I also felt like I was going to faint from pure joy as his tongue caress mine letting me taste the sweet flavor of him…he called me _love_!

He been calling me that for awhile now, I noticed it but didn't want to dwell on a possibility that might not be true. _Did that me he loved me too?_ The thought always consumed my head and each time my hope grew for it to be true. I knew it will remain there for now on until I knew the answer for it.

We pulled away soon after; of course during that time I was feeling pretty high off of him with a big smirk on my face.

"So what are you doing out here? I thought you were going to be pretty busy today!" I asked, still in a daze.

His smile died down a little then as he sighed. "I'm afraid we all are going to be pretty busy for awhile. I just received some disturbing news earlier; Marlin is rounded up a group of the witches and warlocks. I don't know what his plans exactly are, but I could only assume it's for an army against me…and you, for revenge at what I did! They still fear him, thinking the gods are on his side from what he keeps threatening them, that's why they sided with him. I'm so sorry to have brought you into this mess, this is supposed to be between him and me, not you!" he remorsefully replied.

I sighed as I tilted my head slowly, looking up at him, "You have nothing to be sorry about, it was bound to happen anyway, I am of course the queen of Cian who he apparently hates every fiber of!...Who was the one to tell you all of this though? A spy?"

A crooked smile formed on his lips then as he stared at me with a look like he knew something I didn't , making me suspiciously narrow my eyes as I furrowed my brows. "That is the reason I came out here looking for you, since you weren't in your room where I last left you! We have some visitors that are dying to see you so come on! We don't want to keep them wa…"

"MELANIE!" I heard a familiar close voice yell.

My eyes grew wide in disbelief when I saw Terry running as fast as he could on sand towards me.

"Well so much for patience!" I heard Bronwen mumbled beside me.

I smacked him against his stomach lightly chuckling before waving my arm in the air frantically as I started walking quickly towards Terry.

We slammed into each other with enough force to knock me back, but he held a good grip on me so I wouldn't fall as he hugged me tightly.

When seeing him again now, I didn't know how much I actually really missed him. Even though my feelings for him where not the same as before since I fell in love with Bronwen, I still cared for Terry as I would with family. We practically were raised up together since his sister and I were best friends for years!

"Goddamnit Mel, you better not leave like that ever again, even if you are safe! I've been worrying like crazy since after you disappeared the first time. I've been basically harassing Draco to take me to you since you left to come _here, _until he finally let Azorth take me!"

I pulled back quickly then, "Azorth? He's here, where?"

"Right behind the nagging hard headed here!" I heard Azorth teasing voice say behind Terry.

When moving to the side to get a view, my mouth popped open into an O when I saw him. He was in human form, well a young redheaded freckled face human male form. He had the same un-natural light golden eyes and a round cute face of at least a 19 year old. I knew since he was a red dragon that his hair would be a flame red, and it all fit him!

I was quite shocked and awed a little like when I saw Draco changed, it was just my first time seeing Azorth change and him being so young!

I ran to Azorth and embraced him into a hug, missing him and his funny sense of humor.

"God I missed you guys a lot! What have yall been up too? Where's Draco?" I asked excitedly when pulling back from him.

Azorth eyes went to Bronwen then for a second, who was now next to Terry, as they held some kind of eye communication. He then brought his eye to me, "Well, besides babysitting this one here from trouble, we've been watching Marlin for a while now since Bronwen told us what happened. Draco is following him as we speak to see what all he is up too. So besides _Terrys_'every single day complaining to come see you, we wanted to make sure you are not alone if anything bad should come up!" Azorth replied.

I smiled gratefully at him."Thank you my friend, but you should know that I can handle myself, and I am not completely alone…not anymore!" I said with a small smile, the last part a little lower with tilting my head to the side as my eyes glance in Bronwens' direction then back to him.

Azorth raised an brow as in a 'uhh huh' look as he said, "I _see!_"

Everyone then turned when we heard a loud throat clear after, gaining our attention to Terry. "Am I the only one being kept out of the circle here! What are you all talking about? Mel, aren't we supposed to be finding away back home?" he confusedly asked us.

I looked to Azorth questionably, "You didn't tell him?"

"We thought he would take it better if you told him, he knows you more!" his matter-of-fact voice said.

"Tell me _What_?" Terry asked, frustrated now. He really didn't have alot of patience!

I pressed my thumb and index finger up to the nasal Bridge of my nose, closing my eyes as I sighed in annoyance from them putting this all on me. I breathe out loudly before I slowly brought my eyes to Terry, not knowing exactly how to tell him about me in a couple of sentences with knowing how very stubborn he is, so I decided to show him first before I told him the truth, in order to make him believe!

I heard his surprise gasps when I let my powers take control, as my skin slowly turned into that blindly glowing rich gold tent color. The sky darken into an eerie blackness as the wind picked up making my hair fly around uncontrollable, and the waves began to crash violently in huge title waves disturbingly.

I looked up to the sky as the sand on the ground began to lift into the air at the same time, then began circling us like a tornado would as stricts of glowing lightening began to form through and from my dark flying hair up towards the sky.

I then brought my eyes to Terry, whose wide eyes looked at me with fear and disbelief on his features. At that, I slowed the circling sand around us to a stop as it stilled hover in the air and silenced everything to a stop before I began to speak in a powerful voice that echoed through the air around us.

"Terry, it wasn't my attention to scare you I swear, but I had to show you this so that you will believe me when I say I am not like you, I am not human! You remember the stories that Marcus told us, about Elizabeth? Well by blood I am her descendent…and her reincarnation! By my blood and the blood of my family on my fathers' side, this place, Cian, is where I am from, my home…and my kingdom! I am the true lost queen of Cian, and forever I shall be!"

* * *

Let me know what ya think with reviews reviews!:) until next time...


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews again I'm glad you still like it:) and to Showni13- Ashling will be coming in the story soon along with Vega too I promise:) **

* * *

Melanie POV

We went back inside the castle in Bronwens' study after revealing to Terry who I really was. Azorth filled in all the gasps between the story to him while Bronwen and I sat quietly together in the black love seat by his bookshelf and the blazing fire in the fire place, his arm wrapped over my shoulders as I leaned into him.

Raven was here as well after seeing the commotion outside, wanting to make sure everything was ok.

Terry hadn't spoken a word or even came near me since the event on the beach outside. I felt guilty and started to regret what I did, but I had to show him the full force of what I could do to make him understand! The guy is the most stubborn person I have ever met and would deny anything that I would say that would involve me being not human when he knew me all my life.

He didn't even believe Marcus at first when he was telling us where we were and the tales of Cian, muttering to me all the while that these people were out of their mind, until he saw that one guy turn into a huge wolf before his eyes!

All he did now as Azorth filled him in was held his head down like the floor was the most interesting thing he could watch. When Azorth finished, everything was silent in the room for awhile as we all looked at him to make some kind of sign, even a scream would be ok right about now!

When I couldn't bear it any longer, I decided to break the silence as I moved from Bronwens to the end of the love seat, closer to the black leather armchair he sat in to speak. "Terry? Are you…o"

"So you lied all this time Mel? You lied to everyone…me, Melissa, your _mother!_" He asked flatly, making me flinch back a little from the tone, hurt.

"No I didn't, I swear! I didn't know or understand when I was there. My fathers' sudden death was the reason for that, I only just found out when we came here, by Draco!" I answered, pleading for him to understand.

"But you remembered everything, why didn't you ever say anything? It must have made you aware somehow Mel."

"I was afraid Terry, can you not understand that! I was afraid everyone, including you, would think I was crazy, and the memories didn't come until that night down River Street when we fell into the water, and there was so much pain, you remember how I looked before I fell in! You even said it yourself that I looked like I was about to faint, _that_ was when it all started Terry!" I answered, my voice holding a desperate tone.

He stared at me for awhile taking it all in before he spoke again, "Why does everything have to be some difficult…why does everything have to change? You're not the Melanie I knew anymore it seems, this _place_ ruined everything! What about our plans on going back home Mel, to our family…do you still even want to go back now since you say this _is_ your real home…and because of _him_, the bloodsucking fucker that nearly killed me along with his little _brat_ brother?" he questioned me angrily.

I could hear Bronwen loud rumbling growl at the rude comment. "Say what you want to about me I know what I did was wrong, but if you keep talking to her like that and I won't even hesitate to finish you off this time!" he retorted.

"_Bronwen_!" Raven called in shock.

Terry just stared at him with a frown on his face and was about to comment back, but I cut him off when I suddenly stood up quick and angrily walked to the door, not wanting to even be in the same room as him.

Before I opened it I paused, then slowly turned back towards Terry to have one final say.

"I may be different Terry, but I am finally happier here than I have been in a long time since my dad died! I had hoped you would understand since you know what I've been through, but I guess you don't want to understand or _care_ to for that matter! You speak of my family back there, of my mother who which I may remind you is lying in her _death_ bed! When she dies then who will I have left then hmm, _you_? I think not! I was always meant to come here, there was no escaping my fate and of whom I am! My father knew that and so do I now. So if you can't accept that, then Fuck. You! You could kiss my _ass_ for all I care!" My quivering voice retorted venomously.

I marched out the room before he could say anything back to me as silent hot tears began to run down from my eyes.

As I ran through the halls up to my room, the doors I passed began to open and close roughly as its slams echo through the castle halls when my emotions became too hard to contain. Even the humans that were wondering in the halls could sense the dark aura around me at that moment as they pressed their backs to the walls far from my path as they looked at me in fear, I'm pretty sure my expression right now added on to their fear a little as well.

I knew I would feel guilty for my behavior later for I wasn't to keen at frightening innocent people but right now I couldn't care less as anger took over, I trusted him to understand but he just spat in my face once he learned the truth and it hurt me deeply!

_I can't believe I used to like that dick with wishing we could be together! Well FUCK HIM! I sure as hell don't need his ass! Bronwens' my life now and all I ever wanted!_ I thought angrily.

Just thinking of Bronwen then helped me to control my temper a little better as I made my way through the east wing.

Once I reached my room, I flopped on my soft bed comforters lying on my back. I sighed while wiping my tear streaks' from my eyes and cheeks as I stared up at the ceiling in deep thought.

Not only did I have the pressure of Marlin on my mind, but I have to deal with Terrys' bullshit now!

I lifted my hands and place them on my face covering it while slowly sliding them down in frustration and stopping at my chin as I sighed, closing my eyes.

I suddenly felt a gush of wind and then an arm wrapped around my waist as it brought me close to a body. I smiled, already knowing who it was as I leaned my head on his chest and was thankful of his presence now, needing it.

He hugged me close to him as he caresses my hair.

"Are you ok?" Bronwen asked warily.

I shook my head. "I really don't want to talk about it right now, it'll just get me stirred up again and I don't want that!" I muttered.

He was quiet for awhile then before sighing, and then he spoke. "Even though I don't particularly like him, you shouldn't be too hard on him. You two have known each other for a long time and are like family from what I see. Everything is new and different to him now and it was hard for him to take it all in! He felt horrible after you left, and even apologized to us."

"If he is so _sorry_, then why didn't he come up here to say it to my face himself hmmm? Some friend!" I questioned.

"Would you have wanted to talk to him? By the sounds and sights of the doors opening and slamming by themselves I wouldn't be too sure! He was actually kind of scare to talk to you, thinking he might be fried alive from your lightening bolts!" he said while chuckling lightly at the picture.

I smirk at that, liking the idea! I lifted my head up while he was talking and spoke when he was finished, "I kind of liked that picture though, but I would have talked to him." I answered teasingly.

One of his brow rose then, knowing the second part wasn't completely true. I sighed in defeat then. "Ok ok fine, I wouldn't have. There you happy!" I confessed, pouting. He breathe out a low chuckled then after I admitted.

"So stubborn!" he muttered amusedly as I laid my head back on his chest.

"You still love me though!" I replied playfully.

His hand that was threading through my hair froze suddenly then as his body became tense. I became confused for a second at his reaction before panicking when finally realizing what I had just said and what he would think.

Before I had a chance to correct and explain what I meant, he replied, "Yes, yes I do!"

My heart kicked into a gear that I thought for sure I would kill me from the too much joy! His body began to relax as he rubbed soothing circles on my back, I was pretty sure it was to relax my fast beating heart I knew he could hear perfectly.

I turned my head up slowly to look at his face as my expression turned to awed when I saw that he was staring at me with anxious features.

"You, you love me? Really?" I exclaimed.

"How could I not love you!...Before you came to my life, I thought I could only love Elizabeth, no one else! And once you came to Cian, I thought you were her at first. But as I got to know _you, _the Melanie Ingram not Elizabeth, I fell for who and all that you are! You may look like her and have her memories but you are not like her, and I love that difference in you! I love the sound of your fast beating heart whenever I touch you or come close and its not from fear. I love your stubborn feisty ways, those dimples that come when you smile, something Elizabeth didn't have! I love the way you touch me, the way you look at me with those mysterious different beautiful golden/green eyes of yours, eyes that make my un-beating heart feel like it's about to burst through my chest and makes me want to stare at them all day! I love the way that I could hold you in my arms close and don't ever have to let you go! I love everything that makes you Melanie, the woman who stole my heart completely when I first looked into those eyes!" he stated to me.

I was lost for words after he said that to me. To tell you the truth, I didn't know if I should be angry at him for thinking I was Elizabeth at first or to just kiss him, but then my conscious would say _Duhh Mel, you do look like her, who wouldn't think you were her at first!_

His voice broke me out of my thoughts then when he remorsefully said, "I'm sorry if I have offended you, and I understand if you do not feel the same way towards me, I just…"I silenced him as I put my finger on his lips and smiled.

"I _do_ love you Bronwen, have for awhile now. That's why I tried to keep my distance from you before, I knew then my heart was falling for you but I was afraid of being hurt! In the end though, I couldn't stay away…it was impossible for me!" I confessed to him.

I would never forget his face at that moment as it turned to the purest joy I have ever seen on someone, like the happiest man in the whole world! His arms wrapped tightly around me as he lifted my body up effortlessly until my face was over his.

He then slowly place the long strain of hair covering half of my face behind my right ear, letting his hand linger in the spot under and behind my earlobe as his thumb began to rub delicate circles on my skin above my jaw, caress it. He closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead up on mine and breathes out loudly with a light quiver lingering in it, as if finally relieved letting it out after holding it in for so long!

I leisurely closed my eyes as I felt its' soothing coolness against my skin. "You have no idea how much those words mean to me and what it does! I love you too much to ever hurt you; I would rather die than harm your precious heart that's so dear to me, my love! I am yours, and always forever shall be. Your wish is my command!" he declared to me with a voice full of adoration.

With eyes still closed and a loving fluttering heart for this man as I took this all in, I could only breathe out three words at that moment as my mind was completely consumed and high off of him.

"Then kiss me!"

He didn't waste any time after that as his lips came hungrily upon mine, and I happily admit I returned the affection with full force, following by our erotic breathing intensifying as he rolled us over until my back was pressed to the bed.

Whatever spot of my excited quivering skin his hands would touch, it would leave trails of pleasurable heat as if on fire, and it made my body react in ways I have never felt before!

My shaky hands soon began to work on un-buttoning his shirt starting from the top as I moved my body a little to the side from his to make room. His hands suddenly shot on mine, stilling it from continuing as he held onto them while pulling away from me as he stared into my eyes, searching through them.

The only sound was of our heavy breathing that filled the silence of the room before he spoke. "Are you sure you want to do this? Not saying I wouldn't like _that_ picture, but I don't want you to make that decision if you're not ready! You come first before me!" his husky voice asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure…I have never wanted anything or anyone as much as I want you right now! Now hush!" I breathlessly told him.

That sexy crooked smile formed on his lips then as he breathes out, "Yes ma'ma!" teasingly.

I wound my arms around his shoulder as I brought his lips back to mine, starting out softly at first but soon throwing myself in to the kiss passionately.

When whispering his name, a rumbling groan came from him as he wrapped his arms around me under my shirt while grazing my skin lightly, making me shiver delightfully from it.

Articles of clothing rained down on my bedroom floor as we pulled and yanked off the remainder of each other's clothes. Then it was just us. His passionate gentle lips and tongue worshipped and roamed to every part of my body, and I mean _every _part, with not leaving a skin un-touch! It was a memory and a feeling unlike anything I have or will ever feel, and I would never forget it for as long as I live as we lost ourselves into each other that day, and more during the night.

**…**

_The air all around me from where I stood in the field was filled with clouds of smoke as terror-filled screams flow through it. _

_When the clouds began to separate as I moved __forward, I gasp as I covered my opened mouth with my hands at the sight before me; there was a litter of bodies of men, women, and even children all over the grounds! It __was a massacre, unlike anything I have ever seen. _

_T__he screams began to dissolve as that familiar demonic deep laugh boomed through the field, replaced them, sending chills up and down my spine as I searched franticly for the source around me. _

_**"Their souls are my now just like your father, forever to be tortured by my hands! And soon to be you're fate as well little queen!"** it sneered. _

_**"NEVER! WE WILL DIE TOGETHER IF IT COMES DOWN TO IT, BUT I WILL KILL YOU ONE WAY OR THE OTHER! YOU. WILL. NOT. WIN!"** I retort, shouting. _

_Its deep laugh filled the air again before it said, **"Not before I kill those dearest to you, you won't!"** it challenged as I suddenly saw a form stumbling closer to me then. _

_Still unable to see their face, they suddenly then reached out their hand towards me even though we were far apart, and then dread began to flowed within me as Draco's' pained voice came from the form and filling ears. _

**_"Melanie, Help. Me!" _**

My eyes shot wide opened then as the sound of thunder erupt through the now dark room from outside.

_Melanie, hhheelp!_ His echoing voice whispered within my mind.

I shot up quickly then in panic as I looked around, making Bronwens' arm that was wrapped tightly around my waist yank him a little and fall from me, waking him up immediately!

Still bare, I jumped out of bed in a rush, ignoring the lightheadedness that came for moving too fast as I found my panties and bra then started looking for my clothes.

"Mel, wha…"

"Draco! He's in danger! I got…"

I froze as the doors to the balcony suddenly burst open letting a gush of wind and rain from the storm outside blow through, making the curtains wildly fly inwardly in the room. We both turned towards it as it opened looking at them for a minute, and then Bronwen swiftly jump from the bed all of a sudden and was at my side in a second.

"Some things _is_ wrong!" he said warily.

I grabbed the first thing I saw on the floor to put on covering me up, which was his long black button up shirt, as he slid on his pants.

A strange noise then came from the balcony, making Bronwen move in front of me protectively, on alert if anything happens.

My bedroom door slammed open at that same time as thunder and lightning struck, which made me jump and scream from the top of my lungs for a second as Bronwen quickly twirled around growling fiercely as he held my waist close behind him to his bare back shielding me. I felt like I was in one of those horror movies at that moment, where the girl and her boyfriend are trapped by the killer.

"Jesus Azorth you nearly gave me a heart attack, _damnit_! What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed, and relieved it was just him at the same time.

He looked at me with worried eyes, making those fears come back in me when I caught his stare.

"Something horrible as happened, I…"

A groan came from the direction of the balcony then as a familiar tall dark satellite, contrasting against the lightning strikes, emerges by the balcony's open doors as it stumbled towards us.

We could only see the mop of dark wet hair since they had their head down as they wobbled a little, and by its shape we could tell it was a man. I had a pretty good guess at who it was, the scene was too much like my dream to not think of it, but I prayed it wasn't true.

Unfortunately, my prayers weren't answered as Draco's face appeared as he brought it up through the glow of the room from the lightning struck followed by a fierce thunder again, making me quiver, "Oh my god!" fearfully as realization set in before he spoke.

"I tried, I tried to stop them but I couldn't! Now it's gone. Argon, is…gone!" He breathes out in a broken voice before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

**Hope you like! Let me know what ya think everyone:) until next time...**


	20. Chapter 19

Melanie POV

Bronwen brought Draco's unconscious body to the bed quickly after he collapsed; Azorth wanted to get him comfortable to take a better look at him.

He was still alive we could see with the rise and falling of his chest, which made me feel a little sense of relief for that, but he wasn't healing as fast as he should have been. His bare chest was soaking with his deep ruby blood that was seeping from a wound in the middle of his chest, looking like something hot had struck through him as there were burned marks around the deep open wound.

Bronwen kept asking me if I was alright because of the way I was acting and looked, which my expression probably look like I seen a ghost. I could tell he was getting more worried as his eyes watched every move I made, but I just put on a fake smile to ease his worry, which I knew he wasn't buying. It just was all so overwhelming to me; all I could think of is what if that _thing_ in my dream was actually real!

And if it was then we were pretty much fucked!

I mean this thing was _powerful_ if it could get into my mind and dreams and do all _this_, it was something to not take lightly and there is nothing in my memories that shows what it could be…but its presence from my dream held a familiarity to it that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I knew if I could figure this mystery out then everything would come together, but it was so frustrating!

After excusing myself to the bathroom with some comfy clothes to change into and the need to get out the room for just a minute at least, I came back in to the room to catch the middle of Bronwen and Azorth conversation.

"But I don't get it, what can be powerful enough to be able to injure a dragon?" Bronwen asked.

Azorth sighed in frustration as he shook his head slowly. "For what I know and seen, nothing could, of course only one can but we all know that answer, it just doesn't make sense! If the gods did this to him, then why? Why would they try to kill him for protecting the humans, for maintaining peace here, and plus they shouldn't be interfering at all! We need to go to Argon to see for ourselves and help the survivors…if there is any."

When he said this, my thoughts went back to my dream of the screams I heard all around me and the bodies everywhere! I could still hear the echo's of the screams now, making my eyes blurry with tears threatening to spill.

I let out a shaky breath as I squeezed my eyes shut to try to stop them from falling and hoping the screams in my head would go away too.

"Melanie, love are you alright?" I heard Bronwens worried voice say close in front of me.

I shook my head, "I-I saw them…in my dream. I saw the bodies everywhere Bronwen, I heard their _screams_! It was so horrible." my quivering low voice answered. I could no longer fight the tears that now spilled down my cheeks as I opened my eyes to see Bronwens pained ones.

He placed his hands to my cheeks then as his thumb wiped the tears away making me lean to them as my heart hammered from his touch, and then he brought me into his embrace.

"Mel? Did...did you see who did this?" Azorth soft voice asked behind Bronwen carefully.

I turned my eyes to his face then as his question brought back that deep laugh in my thoughts, changing my mood to anger. "No, I didn't _see_ who did this, but I felt and heard it! Its deep voice that sounded so evil and frightening rung all around me, threatening to kill me and…all those dearest to me! I think…I think it killed my father too!" I told him in a daze.

They both stared at me as their expression turned warily.

"Damn, this is big! I don't know what this all means, but we need answers. Bronwen, you and I are going to Argon as soon as possible!"

"Wait, I'm going too Azorth! I'm not just going to stay and hide out _here_!"

"Mel, I don't thin…"

I pushed myself back out of his arms roughly then as I grew angry at them for trying to keep me locked away here like a child as I shouted, "NO BRONWEN! I AM _NOT_ STAYING HERE…THIS _THING_ KILLED MY FATHER, HURT DRACO, AND DESTROYED ARGON ALONG WITH THE VILLAGERS! DON'T EXPECT ME TO DO NOTHING, I CAN'T DO THAT AND IT IS MY RESPONSIBILITY TO PROTECT CIAN AND THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT HERE…_I WON'T LET IT HURT YOU DAMNIT_!" My voice finally quivering at the end when I mention him.

Bronwen stared at me with worry and was a little shocked from my outburst, and then a loving crooked smirk formed on his lips, "Still so stubborn! Well I guess I have no choice, I can't stop you since your mind is made up. I just wanted to protect you, but I got to realize that you're not as fragile as I think you are, I've seen too many proofs to that! And don't worry about me love, I got a few tricks up these sleeves!" he said as he winked at me.

A slow smile spread across my lips then, he always managed to make my worries somehow disappear from me.

A throat clear from behind Bronwen interrupted our silent moment at that time, and then I remembered Azorth was still in the room which made me blush with knowing he witnessed all that.

"Um-err whenever you're ready Mel, we'll leave then! And um Bronwen, can I speak to you in your study for a bit? Just some things we need to discuss, and also talk to Raven to keep an eye on Draco while we're gone." Azorth said, looking at Draco's peaceful form on the bed before turning to me and giving a small tight smile, then walking out the door.

"Well, I think I'm about to get the big brother conversation since the truth is out about us I guess!" Bronwen mumbled as he sighed.

I laugh at that thought of Azorth the big brother, "Well let me know if he's too hard on ya babe!"

"Since you mention that, now I'm worried!" he joked.

He pecked me on the lips before saying, "Be back soon to get you.", and then he left too, following Azorth.

When only me in the room I walked over at Draco to make sure everything was ok and comfortable then planted a kiss on his hot forehead as I whisper, "They will pay for they done Draco, I promise you!", before heading to the bathroom with knew clothes to take a nice warm shower to lose the tension that built from earlier.

When done, I changed into dark blue skinny jeans with my thigh high stretch-on wedge boots over it and a tight fitting long black v-neck shirt that ended a little past my hips.

It was a comfortable and fitting outfit to wear with where we were headed! After putting my damp hair into a high loose bun so it would be comfortable and out of my face, I came back out from the bathroom but stop and jumped from surprise with the sight that greeted me.

Terry was standing by the bed quietly looking at Draco lying form with his arms wrapped around his torso.

His expression was saddened as he looks down at him but it quickly changed when his eyes snapped at me to nervousness.

He slowly drops his arms to his sides as his body turns to me. A tiny nervous smile spread on his face as he look at me with pleading eyes before saying, "Hey Mel."

I nodded my head at him. "Hello Terry, is there something you need?"I asked in a strain voice trying my best to sound nice, but my effort was useless because he could see right through me.

He sighed as he cast his eyes down to the floor guiltily, "Look Mel, I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was a complete dickhead to you…and Bronwen. It was just…a lot to take in, I was afraid I was going to lose one of my best friend and I panic! But I spoke before thinking and I made it worse, and in the end I was going to lose you _because_ of me but I do _not_ want that! Please please _please_ forgive my dumb ass; I can't stand you being mad at me! And plus I know Melissa will kick my ass if she knew what I said to you!"

He was looking at me with those cute sad puppy dog brown eyes then, making my anger towards him slowly disappear.

_Damnit! Oh he's good; bring out the puppy dog eyes!_ I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes and sighed in surrender while smiling.

"Nice! Using the sad puppy dog eyes on me huh? Of course I forgive you, you big baby. You're not going to lose me so stop thinking that, ok? No come over here and give me a hug, you owe me that much!" a big goofy smile spread on his face then as he briskly to me and brought me in his arms hugging me tightly. As he did he murmured in my ear, "Oh Mel, there's so much shit going on here and after what happened to Draco….I don't know what's going to happen to us, but I want you to know that no matter how different and powerful you say you are, I'll still be there to protect you! I still consider you my family, even if we are not blood!"

My eyes weld up with tears at what he said to me. "As are you Terry, as are you!" I whisper to him as we pulled away.

Just then a knock came to the door as it slowly opened to reveal part of Bronwens face and form. He looked to Terry nodding his head in respect and then to me as that loving crooked smile that always made my jump faster spread on his lips.

"It's time love, are you ready?"

I nodded yes before turning back to Terry. "You be safe, Raven will be here too to help watch over Draco. Be back soon!"

I turned and walk towards the door where Bronwen stretch out hands was waiting for mine. I took it as we began to walk out the door, but before we did Terry spoke, "Take care of her Bronwen, she's too precious to lose!" Bronwen stared at him with understanding and then brought his eyes to mine, staring deeply into it with those tender loving eyes of his that were pouring out. "She's more precious to me than you'll ever understand Terry and until the day life leaves my body, I'll always cherish her!"

"Well then Mel, trust me when I say this…keep his ass!" Terry said to me, making me giggle.

"I plan too Terry!"

…..

After leaving Terry behind in the room, we met up with Azorth outside in the front grounds from the castle.

When reaching him he was in his dragon form flapping his huge wings to work them out. I looked at him in awed, I miss seeing him like this.

Dragons are beautiful creatures in my eyes and I always loved fairytales involving them when I was young, still do now especially knowing they're real! Once we were ready, Azorth took off to the sky while I jumped on Bronwens back with wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and then he took off swiftly on ground.

It felt good to get out of the castle for awhile, feeling the wind blow around my face as his speed increase to keep up under Azorth.

It didn't take us long to get there either and we knew we reached it once we started to smell the stench in the air of burnt wood and the air was still filled with clouds of smoke growing thicker the closer we came. The great wall that once surrounded Argon was nothing but splinters of burnt wood with only a hand full still standing. The inside wasn't much better either, with the homes destroyed and wood scattered all over the place from where we could see since the smoke clouds were in our way.

I was horror-struck at the sight, especially when we started to see the bodies all spread out on the ground as the smoke thinned when we kept walking, and because it was the same scene as in my dream. Azorth and Bronwens face showed nothing but disgust at the sight as they searched around, shaking their heads side to side in anger.

As we walked further down this massacre, I suddenly came up to a lifeless child on the ground as I walked making me stop, and my heart broke at the sight of her.

My legs gave out then at the sad view of this innocence, making me fall onto my knees helplessly beside her as my arms wrapped around her small form bringing her to my chest as I cradled her, and I cried.

I cried for all her pain and suffering that was not meant for her and these people. I cried for their screams I heard in my mind and the guilt for not being here since this was my world and responsibility to protect them…to protect her!

My cries soon turned to hate and rage tears as it streamed hot down my face, making rain begin to fall from the gray sky along with my tears. My whole body began to shake from my anger as my grip around her tightens. I could feel the tingling feeling all over my skin as it began to glow slowly.

A gentle hand suddenly appeared in my shoulder then, offering comfort to me as the other arm wrapped around my back to my side bringing me to his body. "Calm down love calm down, I know, I know how you feel and there _will be justice_! I promise you."

My skin started to turn back to its normal tone alone with the rain with it turning into light drizzles as I clamed to his touch and words.

I looked down at the little child's face that was streaked with water from the rain, as it went down from her pale blank face also washing the blood stains from her neck.

_Wait, Blood on her neck! Is that two punched holes like…vampire bite marks?_ I thought confusingly to myself at first, but then it dawn on me.

Since the vampire world is all under control by Bronwen who I know didn't have anything to do with this, what other vampire is lurking around and _would_ capable of doing this?

"_Marlin_!" I sneered.

"What?"

"It's Marlin Bronwen, Marlin did all of this! Look at her neck, what other vampire can you think of could have done this. He said that he will be back and we'll be sorry, it's him!" I exclaimed.

The realization finally dawn on him then as his lips tighten to a straighten line and his eyes became fierce some as its color turned pure black. "That little… oh I'm going to _kill_ him!" he said through gritted teeth.

"MEL, BRONWEN! OVER HERE!" we heard Azorth shout at us suddenly.

I gentle laid down the child in my arms as I whispered, "Please forgive me!" before running off towards Azorth voice with Bronwen beside me. We found him a little down the village in the woods on the side where we had to go over a part of the wall that was destroyed.

"Azorth, we found out who did this it was Marlin...What's wrong, what did you find?"I asked when he continued to look straight ahead.

"There's someone here, I don't know who though." He whispered.

"I sense it too! I can hear a heart beat…and blood." Bronwen added.

I looked into the clouded woods but couldn't see anything at first, but then a shape began to form. It looked like a man from the way his shape was lined as he got closer.

He was staggering towards us as I saw a glint of silver suddenly rise up to his chest, realizing it was a sword in his hand as he came into focus. "Oh my god, Chris?" I asked in disbelief and relief once his face came finally came to view.

He lowered his sword then, "I know that voice, Melanie. It's about time you came." He tired to joke as he chuckled at the end, but his chuckles turned to violent coughs making me wince with worry.

"Chris, is there anyone else with you?" I asked him as I came up to him, grabbing his arm and put it around my shoulder to help him walk.

He shook his head no. "No, there's no one left, only me." He said in a sadden broken voice. Azorth lowered his huge body as Bronwen lifted Chris onto his back, avoiding his scales. Before Azorth took off into the sky, Chris looked to me straight in the eye as he said warningly words that made chill run up my spine and confirm my worst fear.

"It wants you Melanie, and it won't stop until your heart stops beating!"


	21. Authors note!

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for awhile now, things have been pretty crazy lately for me. I was planning on updating today as a Christmas surprise to you all but my laptop crashed! Its on a safe lock mode right now so it can protect my files and everything and I wont be able to get it fixed until next month. So I will definitely be updating then I promise! Hope you guys are still interested with my stories and once again I'm so sorry guys but I will be back on track soon!:)**


End file.
